


Rebuild of Sailor Moon

by chrissy_sky, TerraTenshi



Series: Sailor Moon Rewrite [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Rewrite, F/F, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening in Tokyo. Mamoru and his friends find themselves in the middle of it as he searches for the meaning behind his unusual dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukino Usagi

**Author's Note:**

> We expand heavily on Mamoru’s background, education, and home life, taking cues and making an amalgamation of things in the anime, manga, and PGSM. Stalker is, in part, inspired by our cat Maggie.
> 
> Original artwork by Naoko Takeuchi, which like her characters, we are merely borrowing.

000

Betrayal. Pain. The smell of burnt flesh.

A rushing sound in his ears, then a harsh cold. The moon aglow.

Dancers in the ballroom. Masks, laughter. Smooth, diaphanous silk.

Screams, blood. Tried to protect her. Failure. Loss.

A stranger wearing his lover’s face.

Death.

A voice. “The mystical silver crystal… Please!”

When he woke, all Mamoru remembered were those words. But he got up in the morning, every morning, and went to school. He spent time with his friends and his family.

He pretended that he did not dress up at night and rob jewelry stores and private exhibits across all of Tokyo.

  


-  


He was just on his way to the Crown ice cream parlor when something collided with his head. It was more surprising than anything.

Chiba Mamoru picked up the offending object. It was a wad of paper. Unfolding it revealed to be some poor girl’s woefully low test score. He looked around for its owner.  
A girl was walking in the other direction, two long pigtails trailing in her wake.

“Hey!”

She whirled around, blushing prettily when she saw him. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

Mamoru blinked as he stared into wide, innocent eyes. There was something familiar about those blue eyes but he didn’t know what.

He offered the crumpled test paper back. “Just try and be more careful next time, alright?”

She nodded, her long pigtails getting all over the place. They sprouted from two buns on either side of her head. “I will!” She took the crumpled paper and stuffed it into her skirt pocket. “I was just so upset about the grade I got and didn't think about what I was doing.” Smiling sheepishly, she bonked herself on the head lightly.

Mamoru smiled politely. “It’s alright.” He wondered how anyone could be so open with someone they didn’t even know. Those eyes were completely guileless.

Then she looked down, saw the books he was carrying. “Gen-genetic…?”

“Genetic Screening in Modern Medicine.”

“Wow, you're really smart! You must be in college, right? That's so cool... I wish I was smart and pretty like Sailor V, then I wouldn't get bad grades and mama wouldn't lock me outta the house.”

Mamoru nodded slowly, taking in the flood of information. “I am in college actually, at KO. Your mother locks you out of the house for bad grades?”

She blushed. “It's not as bad as it sounds! She always lets me back in. It's because I'm such a crybaby...”

He felt the strange impulse to comfort her. This was not like him at all, speaking so much to a perfect stranger. “I think I'd cry too if I was locked out of my house.” Briefly, he contemplated child services, but thought the girl might have been exaggerating too.

“Really?”

He nodded, hesitating. “I was headed to the Crown Fruit Parlor. May I buy you a drink before you go home?” He hoped this wouldn’t be misunderstood. It wasn’t his intention to hit on her. It was only that she was sweet, leaving him with a warm feeling in his chest. That strange familiarity.

She beamed as enthusiastically as a child. “Sure! I mean, you may, thank you.”

Mamoru couldn’t help but smiling a little. He was strongly reminded of his younger sister.

When he was very young, Mamoru had been in a car crash with his parents. They had died and he miraculously survived. After recovering in a hospital, he had been placed with child services and, thankfully, adopted. His adoptive parents had been unable to have a child before him, but a few years after they had a daughter; a gleam in her father’s eye named Hina. Mamoru loved her very much.

It turned out that the girl—Tsukino Usagi—knew Mamoru’s best friend, though he could not remember ever seeing her at the Crown arcade before.

The Furuhata family owned and operated the Crown Arcade and its two equally popular chains: the Crown Parlor, where ice cream, frozen yogurt, and fruit drinks were served, and Crown Karaoke, acclaimed to be one of the best karaoke bars in Tokyo. Almost since he had been able to walk, Furuhata Motoki had been donning a white apron and working for his parents.

Despite the differences between their families, Mamoru and Motoki had met while attending the same school as children. They, and their fiery partner in crime Reika, had been inseparable ever since.

When they walked inside the arcade, there was a blond as equally bouncy as Usagi behind the counter. His hair may have been four feet shorter, but Motoki was still an incredibly cheerful person. Today, Mamoru thought he spotted an aged Ninja Turtles t-shirt beneath his customary apron.

Motoki smiled in delight when he saw them. “Welcome!”

There were not many patrons in the parlor, which usually had a large after school crowd, and Mamoru’s favorite booth was open. He sat there with Usagi.

Motoki left the counter, coming up to them with his notepad. “A date, Mamo?” he teased. “I know Usagi-chan is a bit young for you.”

Mamoru gave one of his half-smiles. “You think I would break poor Reika's heart like that?” he teased right back. Reika, they both knew, was the one who went after younger girls.

Usagi shook her head, pigtails flying again and her cheeks red. “No no no! It’s not a date!”

“It’s alright, Usagi-chan,” Motoki soothed with a wink. “We always tease each other.”

She smiled shyly, relieved. (Mamoru wondered if he should be insulted.) “Oh. No, we just met.”

“Really? You're both in here all the time though, you must have met before.”

Usagi looked at Mamoru thoughtfully. “No, never. But... It's strange, but it's almost like we have met before.” She giggled. “That sounds weird, doesn't it?”

“Not so much actually.” Not when he was feeling the same. But how could she tell? “Toki, can we have a chocolate coffee and whatever Usagi-chan wants?”

Usagi chimed in with “Chocolate shake!” and Motoki, chuckling, retreated to the back to get their order.

Mamoru waited until his friend was gone before reaching out with his limited non-tactile abilities, brushing the edges of Usagi’s power. His psychometry, which had tormented him in his childhood, was now a useful talent. He could sense things, mostly through touch but sometimes just from proximity.

Her inner light was bright yet gentle; not the harsh glare of the sun, but the gentle beams of the moon. She was very powerful, but untapped, and her mental shields were thin and frail. The girl shivered and he backed off immediately.

Usagi was too powerful to be so defenseless, and felt like she may break apart any second. What was going on here? How was this girl even still alive? What kept her from falling apart at the seams?

She smiled. “It got cold all of a sudden.”

“Must be a draft,” he murmured absently, knowing she would brush the incident aside. The girl’s senses were too unpolished in order to have been able to tell it was him.

“Must be!”

She sipped her shake happily when Motoki brought their order, and then the blond boy stayed, getting into an easy conversation with Usagi. The test—the wad of paper—came up soon.

Usagi groaned. “Mama isn’t going to be happy with me…”

Motoki was smoothing out the crumpled test with care. “Do you get these kinds of grades often?”

She nodded. “Anymore, it seems that way. And mama locks me out of the house.”

“I assume you've tried studying more,” Mamoru commented, knowing that if she kept saying that, he might do something drastic. It didn’t matter that they had just met. He really felt for this childish, beautiful girl.

“Yeah! Well, I try to, but then I get distracted. It's like I can't focus on anything but sleeping, eating, video games, and comics...”

Mamoru frowned and looked at Motoki. “Don't they test for learning disorders anymore?”

Motoki frowned right back, and he knew his friend was following his thoughts. “ Maybe not. Schools have been getting tougher and more competitive.”

Usagi was cutely confused. “Learning disorder?”

“Yes. Usagi-chan, were you never tested when you were younger? Did any of your teachers mention the possibility of you having a learning disorder?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“It could be why you have trouble concentrating.”

Usagi’s large eyes glistened with unshed tears. “So, something's wrong with me?”

Motoki shifted closer to her immediately. “Aw sweetie, it's nothing bad. It's just something that should be mentioned to you so you can get extra help. Then you won't get such low grades. It’s alright. Mamo and I can help.”

Mamoru was sure that the offer was given instinctively. Motoki was just like that, willing to help anyone that he was able to. It was just one of the things he loved about his friend. He seemed simple, but there were uncharted depths to the young man that most people didn’t bother seeing. Motoki seemed so open, but he kept his secrets carefully hidden with a smile.

Usagi sniffled and Motoki continued to comfort her, reacting much as he would with Hina, Mamoru couldn’t help but noticing also, and smiled faintly.

He wasn’t too surprised when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind. “Who’s the cutie?”

Reika. Mamoru continued to smile. “Usagi. She's Motoki's friend.”

The vibrant redhead grinned and slid into the booth next to the blonde, who was recovering from her sniffling. “Hey there, sweetheart. I'm Reika.”

Usagi smiled timidly. “Hi.”

“She's cute. Toki, are you switching teams?”

Motoki rolled his eyes, not at all bothered by the mention of his sexuality. That was how comfortable the three of them were together. “If I did, Usagi-chan would certainly be a consideration, since she's so sweet.”

Usagi blushed, her crush on Motoki obvious. Mamoru could sympathize with the feeling. Motoki was easy to crush on.

Reika grinned. “So cute.” She winked at Usagi, and Mamoru was amused when this only made the younger girl blush more. She didn’t seem at all freaked out that another girl would flirt with her.

“How long have you been friends?” Usagi asked shyly.

“Oh, forever, sweetheart.”

Motoki snickered. “Yes. Primary school, wasn't it? I know we were small. And Reika and Mamo saved me from bullies.”

Mamoru nodded. “It was only the second day and you were already getting into trouble.”

“But why?” Usagi asked curiously.

Motoki blushed prettily. “They made fun of my turtle backpack.”

“Aw! Turtles are cute.”

Mamoru grinned. “Toki certainly thinks so.”

“He still likes turtles,” Reika added. “He keeps one as a pet.”

Motoki sniffed, mock-affronted. “Kamekichi is an excellent pet.”

This, of course, brought Mamoru’s errant cat into the conversation, since the feline was at least partly owned by all three of them, in one sense or another.

One day, on the way home from school, a little black kitten with white feet followed him home, stubbornly, and had clung to Mamoru’s leg until he’d had no choice but to take him inside. Apart from being a little too skinny and having bloodied paws from living on the streets, the kitten was in good health (apart from a case of ear mites, which went away with medication eventually). He gained weight quickly and the paws healed. “Stalker” had come naturally as a name.

Mamoru sighed as all three laughed at the story. “You only think it's funny ‘cause it wasn't you.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, Mamo.” Motoki leaned across the table to kiss his cheek.

“Mm-hm, meanie.” Mamoru ignored the way his heart rate sped up.

Usagi blushed and Reika emitted a wolf-whistle that got the attention of the other customers. Only then did Motoki blush.

“Does Reika-chan need a kiss too?” he tried to deflect.

“No, I need you two to agree to Jello wrestle in your underwear.”

Motoki flushed harder. “And with that, I think I should be getting back to work.” The blond quickly retreated back to the counter to hide.

Mamoru almost wished he could do the same, but then Usagi would be in Reika’s evil clutches. “What is it with you and Jello?”

“It is jiggly and fruity deliciousness.”

“It's made of boiled down animal parts and seaweed.”

“Filthy lies.”

“Why won't you believe the med major?”

“Because the med major has an unfair bias against my favorite snack,” the redhead answered.

“I'm biased because it's disgusting, not because you like it.”

She pouted. “Toki, come back me up!”

Their friend was wiping down the fruit mixer. “I've told you, I'm not taking sides. I'm Switzerland.”

“Switzerland isn't always neutral you know.” Flipping her hair, Reika looked back at Mamoru. “And you like the sun way too much for a med major. It's like you never even heard of skin cancer.”

This comment naturally triggered Motoki’s mother hen impulse. “Mamo, you remember to use the suntan lotion I bought you, right?”

Mamoru rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, Toki. I promise. Besides, sunlight is good for you. It helps your body produce vitamin D.”

Reika jumped on that. “Yeah, and vitamin D also helps you produce vitamin D.”

“And then people give themselves vitamin D toxicity because they're idiots.”  
Reika sighed, frustrated, and let Mamoru win the debate.

Usagi had to go home soon after, having been expected by her mother immediately after school. Mamoru smiled and wished her luck in talking to her parents, which she promised to do. She rushed out, pigtails flying.

Mamoru was still smirking over his debate victory, until Reika asked which of them would be making Motoki take off after his shift.

Motoki was earning money for their expensive school, it was true, but he tended to overwork himself to the extent where he would collapse. It had happened before, and neither of his friends wanted a repeat performance of that incident.

They played Jan-ken to decide, and Reika won.

Mamoru sighed. “Best two out of three?”

“After the Jello comment? Hell no.”

“Do you know what they make pepperoni out of?”

Reika covers her ears. “Not listening!”

Mamoru smirked. “Yes you are.”

Reika stood and made her way quickly to do the door. “Not listening, not listening, not listening - Bye Toki! - not listening...”

Mamoru chuckled. Despite herself, Reika could be so easy to tease.

“Fighting over who's making me go home tonight?” the blond in question asked when she was gone.

“Would we do that?” Mamoru asked, keeping his expression serious.

Motoki gave him a level stare, not fooled. “Yes. You do it almost every day.” Then he smiled, his features softening. He never scowled often, but when he did it never lasted for long. (Mamoru thought he might actually stress less if he vented a little more, however.) “Actually, I need to study anyway. Cram session?”

“As long as it isn't for chemistry.” If he had to do anymore chemistry today he’d hit something. Or use his abilities for things even less noble than robbing jewelry stores, like doing things to Motoki to distract him from work. As wicked as it was, Mamoru had to repress a shiver of arousal at the idea. (And it was there in his head now, stubbornly not going away.)

“Nope. English.”

“Alright."

Motoki smiled. “Great. Okay, Unazuki should be here soon so I’ll go ahead and get ready.”

Mamoru approved, even though it took studying to get Motoki away from work. But unfortunately, Motoki suffered from the anxiety of not excelling that afflicted many other Japanese young people. The blond was smart, but believed he had to push himself and stress to the point of breaking just to keep up with “everyone else.” Mamoru wished his friend would realize that just being himself was enough.

Unazuki, Motoki’s little sister, breezed in with a rush of her usual girlish enthusiasm, and took over for Motoki. “You two don't do anything I wouldn't do,” she teased with a mad gleam in her eye.

Mamoru had suspected before that Unazuki was very much aware of his feelings for her brother. This was only one case of many, since she had gotten old enough to notice such things, but she never said anything blatant. Mamoru contented himself with the thought that she didn’t seem to mind.

“So nothing is off limits then?” he shot back.

“Yup!”

Motoki flushed brightly, tugging him out of the parlor by his elbow. “Mamo, that’s my sister.”

“Which basically makes her my sister.”

“Yes. So no comments about her being a slut.”

“I didn't say she was a slut.”

“It was implied.” Motoki’s blush increased. “And she probably thinks you really will take advantage of me. Or, you know. Vice versa.”

So he’d noticed. “She should know better by now. Unless making out because of Reika's obsessions counts.”

Motoki blushed. “That’s not so bad. You do kiss well.”

Motoki made it very hard to resist him sometimes. “I’m still never playing truth or dare with her again. She cheats.”

“Oh yeah.” His friend mock shivered.

“We did get her back though.”

“Mm-hm. Embarrassing her in front of that girl she was hitting on. Good times.”  
Mamoru grinned at the memory. Then Motoki pressed close once they were off the street and Mamoru softened, enjoying the warmth and intimacy that came with Motoki’s touch.

The three of them had mock-flirted regularly since they’d hit puberty. Reika had started it, possibly because she worried so for Motoki, who despite his family’s conservativeness just couldn’t be with a woman. But as far as Mamoru was aware, Motoki thought of him only as a friend and brother. The flirting was play, though still affectionate. It was still hard sometimes to hold back with his own feelings, especially given that Motoki’s love life hadn’t been exactly successful thus far. Motoki blamed himself; as far as Mamoru was concerned, all the exes had been jerks.

Motoki always said “I’m a different person when I’m upset at a lover,” and claimed that he would say terrible things, but Mamoru never believed him. He had seen Motoki at his worst and it didn’t matter. His feelings for his best friend remained strong.  
Motoki let him go so that he could open the door to his apartment. “Has Stalker missed me?”

“See for yourself.”

At the sound of his voice, the large black and white cat jerked up and ran for the door. Motoki laughed as Stalker clung to his leg.

“Yup,” he said with a smile, despite how the cat’s claws must have been digging into his skin through the pant leg. “He missed me.”

Motoki reached down and gently pried Stalker off. Mamoru envied the ease with which he handled the cat. Stalker rarely let himself be handled without a fuss.

Motoki cooed over Stalker, switching to “Mommy” and “Daddy” pronouns, and speaking to the cat as old ladies did to babies. Since adopting the cat, Motoki had decided they would both be its parents. Mamoru decided not to think about it too much.

“You missed Mommy, didn't you?”

Stalker mewled and reached up to paw at Motoki’s face. Mamoru tensed, but the cat’s claws remained sheathed.

Motoki kissed his nose. “Aw, baby. Isn’t he adorable, Daddy?”

“No.” Those wide blue eyes were lies, in more ways than one.

“So mean, Daddy.” Motoki smacked him lightly on the butt on his way to the kitchen.

He resisted a blush, or get retribution. “Hey! Just being truthful.” Then he watched as Motoki gave the cat fresh water and continued cooing over him. “You spoil him.”

“He’s our baby,” Motoki replied simply.

“He’s a menace.” He had the torn shirts to prove it.

Motoki cooed at Stalker. “You’re an angel. Daddy loves you, don’t listen to anything he says.”

Mamoru’s lips twitched in amusement. “You see, this is why he never listens to me.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.” The blond leaved over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

It didn’t mean anything, it didn’t mean anything-- “Not.” Mamoru stepped out of Motoki’s range after only the merest brushes of their lips.

“Should I keep kissing you until you believe me?” His eyes were sparkling with mischief, relaxed and at play.

“I cannot be bought with sex, you harlot.” Mamoru poked his chest, letting him know he was about to cross a line.

Motoki pouted adorably. “You don't think I'd want more than just sex?”

“But buying me off isn't about what you want. It's about me.”

Motoki surprised him by suddenly looking serious. “What do you want?” he asked, as if he really wanted to know what Mamoru wanted out of life or something.

He raised an eyebrow. “Other than world peace?”

“Yeah, other than. What do you want that I can give you?”

“Well that's severely limiting.” Mamoru ignored the flash of hurt on Motoki’s face. Best not try to interpret that. “Chocolate?”

Motoki smiled and instantly relaxed. “Hot chocolate coming up.”

“Chocolate is always good.” While Motoki worked over the stove, Mamoru turned away and dug through one of his cabinets for cookies, taking a moment to collect his wits.  
Sometimes, very occasionally, did Motoki’s flirting seem real. It was hard being around him in those moments.

But he had learned to content himself with what he had. He still knew Motoki better than another man, a lover, ever would. He had a bond with his friend that no interloper could ever appreciate. Maybe it was slightly obsessive, but it was the truth.

And though there hadn’t been a boyfriend in awhile, another would come, and Mamoru wouldn’t stand in the way. He wanted Motoki to be happy; even if it was the kind of happiness he was perfectly capable of providing himself. It just wouldn’t happen that way.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asked once he felt better, finding the cookies he was looking for and returning to Motoki’s side.

Motoki stole from the Oreo package in his hand. “You know I would conquer whole countries for your pasta.”

Mamoru laughed. “Alright, pasta it is. Cookie thief.”

“Do you want it back?”

“No, now it has Motoki cooties all over it.”

“I'm offended and hurt.”

“That you have cooties? I'm offended too. You really should do something about that.”  
The blond laughed too loud for such a bad joke. He must have been very stressed that day. “You goof.”

“I am not. I'm the mature one, remember?”

“Uh huh.” Motoki hunted down a mug for his hot chocolate, poured, and carefully handed it over. “Here you go. Sprinkled with cinnamon, the way you like it.”

He sipped slowly, savoring the warm taste. “Mm, yummy.”

“I'm glad I please you, my liege.”

“Good, servant.”

“I live to please you, master.”

I live to serve you, master.”

Mamoru blinked. Well that was weird. Something about being called “master” gave him a strange sense of déjà vu. “Hm.”

Motoki didn’t notice his mood shift. They ate dinner at the table and afterwards set up in the sitting room for their study session, two glasses of lemonade sitting in front of them. The TV was on, muted, Stalker was napping near them, and English textbooks were open in their laps. Mamoru also had his collected Shakespearean book nearby too, where he could glance at it and have Motoki translate certain phrases.

“What do they have you reading now?” the blond asked as they began.

“The Tempest. You'd like it.”

“I don't remember what that one's about.”

“Crazy wizard, stranded on a deserted island with his beautiful daughter, decides to take revenge. It's funny.”

Motoki smiled. “Sounds funny.”

Mamoru nodded. “Hell is empty, and all the devils are here,” he recited in perfect English.

“Uh...” Motoki translated the sentence awkwardly into their native Japanese.

Mamoru smiled approvingly. “Close. You want something like ‘youma’ rather than ‘akuma.’”

His friend was mildly embarrassed by the mistake, always too hard on himself. “Oh, right.”

Mamoru patted his knee encouragingly. “Try this one: ‘I do begin to have bloody thoughts.’”

Motoki took this one with a little more confidence, for it wasn’t as complicated.

They kept going for a while longer, Motoki improving slowly and answering with growing self-assurance. English had never been his strong point. Sometimes he just needed a refresher.

After Mamoru commented on his improvement, Motoki smiled. “So I'm not terrible then.” He paused to yawn widely.

“Tired?”

“A little. I haven't been sleeping well. Really strange dreams.”

Mamoru tensed slightly at the mention of dreams, thinking of his own. “Oh?”

Motoki didn’t notice. “Yeah. About... a shrine? With ruins around it, and a lot of water.”

The sound of gently running water. The shrine priestesses lighting incense under the statue of the sun god. A beautiful place they thought would last forever… Mamoru shivered, the imagery fleeting. He forced his mind to focus on their conversation.

This was the real world. His psychometry just kept picking up strange things. That was all.

Motok looked troubled, but didn’t seem to notice Mamoru’s condition. “I can't remember anything else, but I always jerk awake, my heart pounding.”

“Maybe they're just nightmares?”

Motoki smiled wryly. “Maybe. Too many midnight snacks, huh?”

“Maybe.” Mamoru hesitated, but decided he had to do something. “Perhaps a change of scenery would help?”

“Like where?”

Mamoru motioned around them.

“Oh!” Motoki smiled as he caught on. “If you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn't offer if I did.”

“Then I’d love to.”

“Want to stop?”

Motoki emitted another yawn, smothering it with his hand. “Yeah. The English is starting to go double. Not the best way to read.”

“Bed then. We can study some other time.”

“Okay.” Motoki paused momentarily to pet Stalker as he came over for a nuzzle.

Mamoru stood and together they pulled out the fold-out couch. He brought a blanket and pillows for his friend, making it comfortable, and watched as Motoki lay down. Stalker immediately jumped into it with him, purring loudly, which Motoki completely fell for.  
Clearly, the cat was evil and had a direct line to all of Motoki’s soft spots.

“Suck up,” Mamoru grumbled, but he was ignored. “Want some warm milk?”

Motoki gave him a dreamy smile. “Sure.”

Nodding, Mamoru brought him a cup of warmed milk, which Motoki was thankful for. He drank it readily and was almost immediately asleep.

Mamoru retreated to the kitchen to wash dishes. It wasn’t long before he felt a familiar little body rub against his leg, getting hair all over his pants.

He frowned down into big blue eyes. “I just washed those you know.” He knew that the cat knew, somehow. Maybe all cats appeared to know the secrets of the world and fool their owners, but Mamoru had a strong feeling his cat was different. Fundamentally different.

Stalker only purred, rubbing more.

“Of course that would please you.” Sighing, Mamoru finished the dishes and stepped over Stalker to put them away. When he finished, he turned off the lights and went to bed.

Stalker followed along on soft feet, jumping into bed with him as Mamoru changed and climbed under the covers.

The human sighed dramatically. “Brat,” he accused, but without heat.

It was hard to hold anything against Stalker for long, and for all the clawing and biting, all he had were fond memories of taking care of him with Motoki. He remembered that tiny ball of fuzz that had seemed to cling to the nearest human, constantly, that his friend had fallen in love with so utterly. Maybe Mamoru had too, just a little. More than he wanted to admit to himself, anyway.

Stalker curled up on his chest, his preferred spot, and licked his pajama shirt, almost in answer.

Mamoru huffed a laugh and settled down for sleep.

He had no dreams that night, and neither did Motoki.

TBC.

  
  


  


This is a work in progress and likely to change (again). All changes done recently are superficial in nature.  



	2. The Water Spirit, the Fiery Miko, and the Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Usagi makes a new friend and Mamoru attends a high society gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: We borrowed ‘Piffle Princess’ from Clamp, and decided that Hina actually looks like a young Tomoyo. Not actually a crossover.

000 

Motoki was working at the arcade when Mamoru and Reika arrived, right after class. His face lit up when he saw them. “Hey, you two. What are you up to?”

 

“Nothing much,” Reika answered.

 

“It's been pretty slow here today too. Just Usagi-chan and her friend right now.”

 

Mamoru glanced over at the blonde. He had not seen Usagi since her first night as Sailor Moon – and yes, he was certain that it was her. Who else would wear their hair like that? She looked a little more confident than she had their first meeting, which made Mamoru happy. But what she did as Sailor Moon was risky and he was not so happy with that.

 

He hoped that as Tuxedo Mask, he could protect her on those occasions.

 

He wasn’t getting anywhere fast finding the Mystical Silver Crystal though. It was troubling in many ways, not the least of which were the strange monster attacks around Tokyo, and now Usagi’s involvement.

 

Mamoru turned his attention to her friend. Like Usagi, she radiated power. But rather than moonlight, it reminded him of waves breaking gently on a beach. She also had far better mental shields, and a fierceness even she was not aware of.

 

“The friend is new,” Motoki confided softly. “She's never been in here before.”

 

They watched as the blue-haired girl whizzed through the game. “She’s doing well,” Reika commented.

 

Mamoru nodded. The screen was already flashing, indicating that the girl had an extremely high score. As she reached the complete end of the game – very quickly – it was revealed that her score was the highest on record.

 

Usagi was beaming from ear to ear, clearly also impressed. “Wow, Ami-chan, you're so cool!”

 

The girl—Ami—was obviously surprised when, as she finished, the machine emitted a prize through a slot at the bottom. For some reason, Mamoru hadn’t noticed the slot before.

 

“Games still give prizes?” she asked, startled.

 

Motoki was frowning. “No, it doesn’t.”

 

Ami held up a pair of blue sunglasses for them to see.

 

Reika seemed the least bothered, after Usagi, like this were some interesting new mystery to puzzle over. “Huh, weird.”

 

Usagi pouted. “Aw, I want a prize too.”

 

Ami shyly offered to try and win her one as well, which Usagi was immediately hopeful and happy about the idea.

 

Reika handed Ami some tokens. “Here. I’m interested too.”

 

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, wondering over the redhead’s interest. Reika was often interested in younger woman, but he hoped that this time, she wouldn’t be chasing away one of Usagi’s friends. The girl already looked attached to Ami.

 

Motoki quickly stepped in to introduce them. “Ami-san, this is Nishimura Reika and Chiba Mamoru, my friends.”

 

“Ah! Nice to meet you. I am Mizuno Ami.”

 

The girl flushed prettily, and with the blue hair, she fit the very image of a water spirit, but sweet and gentle as well. Plus there was a definite intelligence behind that soft stare, an eagerness to learn. This and her kind nature made her a good friend for Usagi. Mamoru was glad they’d found each other.

 

As the game resumed and the girls were distracted, Mamoru got a closer look at the glasses Ami had already won. They were a slim pair of sunglasses. The lenses were the same blue as her eyes, and the rims were golden and decorated on each side with peculiar symbols. They did not look like the cheap prize jewelry one would normally get out of a machine.

 

“This is kinda hot,” Reika whispered in his ear.

 

Mamoru rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore her. At the end of the game, the machine dispensed another prize. This time, it was a sparkly pink pen which Ami gave it to Usagi.

 

“Aw, cute,” said the blonde. “I like the little jewel on the end, it's shiny!”

 

Ami smiled. “I’m glad.”

 

Usagi hugged Ami from behind, as if they had been friends forever, and they both nearly toppled over. “Thanks, Ami-chan!”

 

Motoki still looked troubled. “I'm going to have to get the manual for this one. I'm sure there weren't supposed to be prizes.”

 

“How odd,” Mamoru murmured.

 

He suspected that what was going on had to do with Usagi’s identity as Sailor Moon, and the talking cat with a crescent moon bald spot, but he couldn’t very well mention it to Motoki. It would bring up all sorts of questions he wasn’t prepared to answer. He didn’t want Reika or Motoki to know about his problems or that he occasionally robbed jewelry stores while wearing a tuxedo.

 

Reika was smiling. “Hey, the girls are happy. That's what matters, right?”

 

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her silently.

 

Her expression was innocent. “Yes, Mamo?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aw. I wasn't gonna. Can't I just want to make new friends?”

 

Mamoru raised his other eyebrow, but before he could get more out of her, Usagi spoke.

 

“All three of them are in college already. Isn’t that great, Ami-chan?”

 

“Oh!” Ami suddenly looked around until she found the clock on the wall. “Oh no!”

 

“Ami-chan? Oh! Your cram school, I’m sorry!”

 

Nodding absently, Ami stood and reached for her bag, slinging it over her shoulder hurriedly. “I have to go!”

 

“Do you need a ride?” Reika asked, concerned, but she was also fighting off a pout.

 

“I’ll take you,” Mamoru offered immediately, thinking it better to head off Reika’s crush while he still could.

 

Ami blushed. “Oh, I couldn’t ask…”

 

“It’s no trouble,” he assured gently.

 

The girl, embarrassed, gave into her panic and agreed. Mamoru ushered her out of the arcade to where his car was parked. 

 

It would have been more practical in Japan to take the train, but he had the money; besides, he liked his red Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Ami, for her part, didn’t bat an eye at the expensive vehicle, but whether that was because of her upbringing or because she was in a hurry, Mamoru wasn’t certain.

 

He waited until she was buckled in before sliding the car smoothly into traffic.

 

“Usagi-chan said you attend college, Mamoru-san?” Ami asked after a few moments, over the low sound of the radio playing.

 

Mamoru guessed small talk was a way of easing her nerves over being late, so he answered. “Yes. I'm a med major at K.O. University.”

 

His eyes on the other cars, he could hear her surprised smile in her voice. “I want to be a doctor too.”

 

“It’s a rewarding career path,” he answered neutrally.

 

“My mother is a doctor. I've wanted to be one too since I was very small.”

 

Ah, that was a bit close to home. “She must be very proud of you.”

 

“I hope she is.”

 

A silence stretched between them that was only mildly uncomfortable, but it didn’t last too long. Mamoru pulled in front of her cram school, following Ami’s directions, with a couple of minutes to spare. “Here you are.”

 

She slid out of the car gracefully, smiling shyly. “Thank you again, Mamoru-san.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

He watched her rush into the building, frowning at the sign on the building. It was a cram school that was garnering a lot of press lately. They advertised a computer program that helped students study ten times better than when they started.

 

It made him suspicious. Mamoru decided to stay and investigate. He pulled into the parking lot and waited, arms folded over his chest.

 

Not more than an hour later, Usagi rushed into the building – disguised as a nurse – her cat following loyally behind. Mamoru sighed and slid into the backseat to change into Tuxedo Mask again.

 

-

 

Inside, he was able to help Usagi save Ami, and they watched as a transformation pen appeared before her.

 

Ami, like Usagi, was a Sailor Senshi, protected by the planet Mercury and controlling the power of water. The new sunglasses acted as a pair of goggles that helped her see in a fog she created.

 

As he quietly slipped away from the scene, Mamoru felt a little more optimistic, which was rare for him. It seemed Usagi would have companions that would help keep her safe on this dangerous mission she had gotten involved in.

 

But one day, he was going to have a long talk with that crescent bald spot cat for getting her into this mess.

 

-

 

Chiba Kenji, Mamoru’s adoptive father, had remarried a couple of years ago to a much younger woman. She truly liked neither of her stepchildren, nor they her, but they made good fronts for Kenji’s sake. He wasn’t a bad man, Mamoru reflected with no small fondness, just very busy and distracted by his libido. He provided for both Mamoru, his adopted child, and Hina, his real child, the same. When he was around, Kenji was perfectly supportive and caring to his children.

 

Mamoru loved his stepfather and Hina dearly, for his did not remember his real parents, so they were the only family he had ever known. Or else he would never have attended Yoko’s birthday party. For Kenji, not only was it an excuse to rub elbows with his fellow businessmen and politicians, but it made Yoko happy to be in the center of attention (and to be given so many expensive presents).

 

His stepmother was indeed a pretty woman, but Mamoru couldn’t stand to be near her for long stretches of time, and he didn’t consider her his mother. He had only one mother, and it wasn’t the real one that he couldn’t remember, and it certainly wasn’t going to be Yoko.

 

Mamoru remained to one side of the sophisticated crowd, mingling only when he had to, keeping Hina close to his side protectively, and hiding her from the members of the press and their flashing cameras.

 

The spitting image of their mother, Hina’s dark hair, brown eyes, and pale skin garnered her much attention. She was a little princess in her frilly pink gown, picked out by Kenji himself.

 

She shifted uneasily. “This dress itches.”

 

“I know, Imouto.” He squeezed her small hand gently.

 

Hina was much more comfortable in her stylish street clothes than in fancy party dresses. He knew she would rather be in the dance room practicing her ballet or watching a Disney movie for the millionth time. But with family came obligations, whether the Chiba children liked them or not.

 

Finally, a familiar and welcome face appeared in the crowd and Mamoru’s spirits lifted.

 

Motoki looked incredibly good in his tux, though extremely uncomfortable, and his attractiveness and blond hair earned him quite a few stares.

 

His parents had money, but thought it was better that their son earn his share, and Motoki had grown up with a charming middle-class mentality that Mamoru loved so much. Motoki wasn’t snobbish and he never put on airs. He was just Motoki.

 

“There you are,” said the blond as he met them. “With so many people, I was lost...”

 

Hina smiled sweetly. “Hi, Toki-nii-san.”

 

Motoki’s expression melted, as it always did with Mamoru’s sister. It was the same look he got with Stalker. “Hina-chan, you turn more into a beautiful lady every time I see you.” He offered her the white rose from his lapel.

 

She giggled sweetly, charmed by the chivalrous gesture. “Thank you.”

 

“Here.” Mamoru gently took the rose and wove it into the braided crown her hair had been coiled into earlier.

 

She turned to look at her reflection in the balcony doors, smiling. “I look like a princess.”

 

“You _are_ a princess.”

 

“The princess of Piffle?”

 

 _Piffle Princess_ was the company their father owned. It did fairly well as the trademark for many children’s toys, clothes, and theme parks.

 

“Mm-hm.” He bent down to kiss her braided hair. “Want something to eat?” He eyed the desert table. “Something healthy.”

 

“Yoko-san might get mad.”

 

“She’ll never notice. Come on.”

 

Still holding her hand, he led the way toward the kitchen instead of the desert table. There, he and Motoki got her a sandwich and milk, and only one of the pasties the catering company had brought. The milk, of course, had to be chocolate. It must have tasted weird with the tuna sandwich but she devoured the food ravenously.

 

“You’re like parents!” she told them.

 

“Because we got you food?” Motoki asked, puzzled.

 

Her legs swung back and forth on the stool. “Because you take care of me!”

 

Mamoru supposed this was true. Keiji was busy and Yoko didn’t care, so she was either taken care of by the servants or he and his friends. Thinking of himself and Motoki as Hina’s true parents did funny, pleasant things to his chest, however.

 

Motoki melted again, which didn’t help. Then he stifled a yawn, and Mamoru noticed how tired he looked again. It was easier to see in the brighter light of the kitchen.

 

“Still tired?” he asked, frowning.

 

Motoki blushed sheepishly. “Yeah.”

 

“Still having nightmares?”

 

He nodded. “Same one. The only time I've had a decent night's sleep was at your place the other night.”

 

That was, as of tonight, a week ago. “That’s not good.”

 

Mamoru closed the distance between them, feeling Motoki’s temperature with his palm. The blond’s forehead felt a little warm.

 

“Does Toki-nii have a fever?” Hina asked between bites of her sandwich.

 

“A slight one.”

 

“He should lie down,” the girl said matter-of-factly.

 

He nodded in wholehearted agreement. “Servant’s stairs,” he directed, taking hold of Motoki’s elbow to guide him.

 

The servant’s stairs were a cramped staircase that led up to each floor of the Chiba home, so that the help could avoid their employers. The Chiba family home was a fairly large estate, though the size wasn’t the reason Mamoru lived in an apartment in town.

 

Yoko made being at home very difficult.

 

“Your father won't approve,” Motoki protested weakly.

 

“You’re more important!” Hina said firmly. “Papa would understand.”

 

Mamoru nodded and led his friend upstairs.

 

Motoki didn’t fight, but he pouted. “Didn't even get to see Hina give the Queen her macaroni necklace.”

 

 _‘The Queen’_ was Reika’s nickname for Yoko, among many others that weren’t nearly so flattering. “I’m sure that someone will videotape it.” He led Motoki to his old bedroom.

 

Hina helpfully switched on the light as he got Motoki get into bed. Mamoru walked into the small adjoining bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. There he found some painkillers for Motoki, which he gave the blond with a glass of water. “Take this.”

 

He could tell when Motoki began to relax, though that might have to do with the familiarity of his bedroom than anything else. The blue walls and martial arts trophies hadn’t changed a bit since they were children.

 

Motoki took the pill obediently. “Yes, mother.”

 

Hina giggled, but Mamoru made a face at him, not liking that at all.

 

Almost as bad as ‘Master.’

 

Motoki winced guiltily. “Sorry.”

 

“Mm-hm.” He knew Motoki hadn’t meant to remind him of his mother, but it happened fairly easily in the best of times. “Come on, Hina, we'd better go back.”

 

Hina made a face, but she came along obediently. Mamoru felt just as reluctant, but despite his worry and general dislike for Yoko’s society gatherings, they had to return to the party.

 

-

 

“Rei, darling, please be polite,” her father murmured through gritted teeth.

 

Hino Takashi seemed to be holding onto the last shred of his usual insurmountable calm, not a feat his daughter was taking lightly tonight.

 

Takashi was a politician and loved to come to these social events, hobnobbing with various other politicians and gathering support for whatever bills he planned to pass in the future. It was disgusting to watch this side of her father, though it was the one she saw most since her mother’s death.

 

Since she had become a ‘beautiful young lady’ he had insisted on dragging her to the functions as well. Hino Rei would rather scrape up crow poop on a hot day.

 

That she actually stood there in the large room with its grand furnishings was more a testament to her father’s machinations than to any forgiveness she could have in her heart. There could never be forgiveness, and he would never be able to penetrate the thick wall around her heart. She felt nothing for him but apathy, the hatred and hurt from her younger years draining away, for all its futility.  

 

That was not what occupied her thoughts now, and she tuned out her father’s pleas. At the moment, there was something more important calling her attention: a mysterious power.

 

After her mother died, she had gone to live with her fraternal grandfather in the Shinto shrine. While she still attended the Catholic school that Takashi had wanted her to got to, she trained with her grandfather to hone her considerable priestess skills. Her father did not know about her ESP, and Rei preferred to keep it that way. Takashi would have probably stuck her in an asylum, or worse, asked her for stock market advice.

 

Rei looked around the crowded room, trying to sense that strange power. Someone at this party was very strong and she _had_ to find them. It took a few moments, ignoring her father all the while, but eventually she caught the signature for that special wave of power and followed it to its source. Takashi tried to draw her back, but she quickly lost him in the crowd.

 

An attractive young man, who many of the partygoers seemed to recognize and enjoy talking to, drifted through the crowd. He seemed to charm people with his polite smile alone, but Rei could sense his power behind it as well.

 

Rei stood nearby, watching as the man unobtrusively, studying him and his power. There was a pretty little girl by his side, holding his hand, but she didn’t seem to have any power of her own. Rei was startled from her thoughts by a girl with long red hair stepping up to her.

 

“I wouldn't waste my time, sweetie,” the redhead said conspiratorially.

 

Rei blushed at her proximity. “Eh?!”

 

The girl was a little older than Rei, and her dress was designer, but a little more toned down than the rest of the ladies there. She tilted her chin, indicating the young man.

 

“He may be cute but he doesn't date.”

 

Rei felt her face grow hotter. “No! I wasn’t—!” She quickly lowered her voice, noting the attention her shout had gotten. “That wasn't why I was watching him. He has an... unusual energy.” It was hard to explain her ESP to strangers when she wasn’t wearing her Miko clothes.

 

“Is _that_ what the kids are calling it these days?”

 

She quickly felt herself grow more flustered from the strange girl’s attention. “I wouldn't know. I don't date either.”

 

“Here.” The redhead hooked her arm around Rei’s, pulling her along. “Mamo-chan!”

 

“Let me go, you crazy woman!” Rei hissed, but it didn’t seem to matter.

 

The redhead kissed the young man’s cheek and they seemed very friendly toward each other. Rei sighed and wished she could have excused herself from this whole mess entirely.

 

-

 

Mamoru smiled faintly as Reika kissed his cheek. “Hey. You’re late.”

 

“Got distracted by this little cutie.” Reika pulled the beautiful girl closer to her shamelessly. The poor thing seemed very embarrassed. “Where's Toki?”

 

Hina spoke up and explained what had happened with Motoki earlier. Mamoru had begun to wonder where his other best friend was, and thought that she truly had been distracted, but probably by far more girls than just the one on her arm now.

 

Reika seemed concerned by what Hina told her. “Oh no, I should go check on him. Watch my date for me? Thanks.” She nudged the girl she had kidnapped at Mamoru before taking off for the servant’s stairs.

 

The girl was understandably mortified, and she smoothed down her red dress and raven black hair with some irritation. “I am _not_ her date, and I am _not_ attracted to you!”

 

“Good to know,” Mamoru replied, amused. “I'm Chiba Mamoru, nice to meet you.” He brushed a genteel, functionary kiss over the back of her knuckles.

 

She blushed more. “Hino Rei. I'm a Miko at my grandfather's shrine.”

 

He managed to place the name quickly. “Hino Takashi's daughter.” A politician for the Liberal Democratic Party that liked to look good in front of the media; his daughter’s presence tonight was most likely a contributing factor in that.

 

She grimaced, confirming his theory unintentionally. “Not by choice.”

 

“I see.” Mamoru looked around briefly and spotted Senator Hino slithering his way toward them. He decided to buy the girl some time, feeling sorry for her. “Would you like to dance?”

 

Rei was surprised. “I… guess?”

 

She let him draw her to the dance floor, though she was obviously not very keen on it, even though Mamoru was very gentlemanly about the whole thing. He led the Miko through a simple waltz.

 

Eventually Rei spotted her father and realization dawned. “Thanks,” she murmured.

 

Mamoru smiled conspiratorially. “No need, I understand.”

 

Her smile was faint. “Good. I wouldn't want to give my ‘I don't need men’ speech in the middle of this crowd.”

 

Mamoru let out a soft laugh. “Honestly I don't have much use for women.”

 

Rei relaxed enough to almost let out a giggle, and to confide something else. “You have a strange power. It draws people to you, makes them love you.”

 

“Not quite.” He wasn’t surprised she had noticed, having sensed she was a Reader, like himself. Perhaps not as powerful, but she would grow in time.

 

She felt like Usagi and Ami. She felt like _fire_ , warm and passionate and angry in his arms. Strength poured out of her with every step she took, every swish of her hip, every time she curled her hair behind her ear. If she ever found someone to protect, someone to love fiercely, then she would prove to be a formidable young woman. The kind of power she had was that of a protector, but Mamoru sensed that she had yet to find anyone worthy of that feeling.

 

“Oh?”

 

Mamoru merely smiled as _Kiss From a Rose_ came to a close. “I should return you before your father decides to cut in.”

 

She grimaced again. “Yeah. Thanks again.” She waved goodbye to both him and Hina before her father tugged her away.

 

Mamoru couldn’t hear what Hino Takashi said to his daughter, but he seemed highly displeased.

 

“She seemed nice,” Hina commented.

 

“Yeah.” Not the kind of person that really belonged at this kind of function. Then again, neither did Mamoru, Hina, and their friends.

 

He was distracted from his thoughts by his sister tugging on his hand. “When is Yoko gonna open her presents?”

 

“In a few minutes. Want to watch?”

 

She gave a big yawn. “Want to _sleep_.”

 

Mamoru picked her up, her weight slight in his arms. “I've got you. Sleep.”

 

Hina yawned again, cuddling against Mamoru’s chest, the most adorable thing in the world. He held her protectively, feeling a calmness settle over him as Hina relaxed, drowsing against him. He watched with disinterest as Yoko started opening her presents.

 

Reika found him again a few moments later. “Hey.” She had enough sense not to ask what happened to Rei.

 

“How’s he doing?”

 

“He's sleeping, he seems alright though.”

 

Mamoru relaxed marginally. “He hasn't been sleeping well, apparently.”

 

They watched as Kenji urged Yoko to open Hina’s present. It was a homemade macaroni necklace, held together with colorful yarn and decorated with glitter.

 

“How… nice,” Yoko managed.

 

Kenji was beaming, unaware of her displeasure, which Mamoru sensed clear as day. “Isn't that sweet, love?”

 

To her credit, Yoko’s smile was seemingly innocent. “It’s lovely.”

 

Kenji helped her put it on and she bore it with grace, though it clashed horribly with her gown, and got glitter on it. Mamoru could tell she was mentally cringing over the thought of her picture on the internet within seconds.

 

Reika was amused, naturally, and took a few pictures with her digital camera for Motoki. It would amuse him as well, and Motoki probably needed to be amused right now.

 

Mamoru wished he knew what was making his friend so stressed that he couldn’t sleep. And those dreams—Motoki had very little psychic ability, but was it possible he was picking up on some of the same energies that Mamoru was? It would explain why Motoki’s dreams had sounded so much like some of his own.

 

Hina slept on peacefully, undisturbed by all around her, and Mamoru eventually slipped away to put her to bed. She remained asleep even as he changed her out of the itchy dress, into pajamas, and tucked her in.

 

Reika had followed him up. “She’s worn out.”

 

“Mm-hm, probably all the fuss for the party.” He closed the door quietly on Hina’s very, _very_ pink bedroom. “Want to stay?”

 

Reika grinned. “Sure. Let’s have a sleepover.”

 

“ _Or_ we could be grownups and you can take one of the guest bedrooms.” Mamoru was rather tired himself, and he really didn’t want Motoki to be woken by the sound of Reika playing video games all night.

 

She pouted. “Oh, fine. Spoilsport.”

 

He ruffled her carefully styled hair. “You can scandalize Yoko by walking around in my clothes and letting her think we had sex.”

 

The redhead beamed, and he knew he was immediately forgiven. “Okay.”

 

Mamoru shook his head, fondly amused. “Come on.” He led her to his bedroom.

 

“Or we can put Motoki in your clothes too and let her think we had a night of kinky threesome sex.”

 

“But then we have to wake him to change his clothes.”

 

Reika pulled a pair of his pajamas out of the dresser, having done this a few times in the past. “I'm sure you can change him without waking him up.”

 

“No way. He's dead weight.”

 

“Alright.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I'll take the room next door. G’night.”

 

“Night,” he responded, waiting until she sauntered out before changing out of his dress clothes gratefully. He was glad to be calling it an early night. 

 

No bank robberies or damsels fighting for justice tonight, either.

 

His other best friend stirred sleepily in the bed. “Wha’s goin’ on?” Motoki slurred.

 

“Reika’s crashing.”

 

“Oh…” A wide yawn. “Stay?”

 

“That’s the plan.” He finished changing and flipped off the lights.

 

He received a sleepy smile as Motoki lifted up a corner of the blanket.

 

Mamoru would have felt like he was taking advantage of his friend’s state, but they had done this all the time in their childhood, even a few times in recent years. Besides, Mamoru was tired himself and so let himself pretend he was climbing in beside his lover Motoki, not just his friend Motoki.

 

This imagining was helped by Motoki cuddling close as soon as he was lying next to him. There was plenty of room in the king sized bed, but the blond instinctively pressed close to him.

 

Mamoru smiled faintly in the dark and drifted to sleep easily.

 

TBC.

 

Finally edited on 1/21/12. New chapters hopefully forthcoming soon.


	3. Someone to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Usagi and Ami meet Rei, and Jadeite has his last showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usagi’s reaction to seeing Rei for the first time is based more on the manga than the anime. Usagi immediately thinks Rei is beautiful and goes into some sort of daze. This is a bit of an exaggeration of that.

000

 

Usagi got off the bus and stared at the stone steps that ascended toward the shrine. She quailed inwardly. “It’s so high up!”

 

“Not really,” said Ami, who had come with her and Luna to inspect the area where all the girls were disappearing. The shrine seemed to be centered in many of the rumors. “We'll only be about half a mile above sea level.”

 

Usagi followed her as Ami immediately began to climb up. “So that means we're climbing up how far?”

 

“Not too far, a few blocks maybe.”

 

The blonde groaned. “You remember that I'm barely passing PE too right?”

 

Ami smiled confidently. “I'm sure you'll be fine, Usagi-chan.”

 

Usagi flushed as she realized how she sounded. “Sorry. I'll stop complaining.”

 

“I don't mind.”

 

Luna, on Usagi’s shoulder, smiled. “But you do complain a lot, Usagi-chan.”

 

She sniffed irritably. “So says the cat who's riding on my shoulder.”

 

Ami giggled at their exchange. Usagi thought she was so tolerant. “Didn't you tell me you did bad in PE because you were always sleepy?”

 

Usagi nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. It seems like I'm always tired. School was already so stressful, now there's all this senshi stuff to do.”

 

“A new diet and exercise plan might help.” Ami ate mostly health food, like Mamoru. Mamoru was addicted to chocolate, too, but he mostly kept dark chocolate around, Usagi knew.

 

But milk chocolate was so much sweeter!

 

Luna grinned, her fangs flashing. “That means no junk food, Usagi!”

 

“You eat it too.”

 

“But I don't need to pass PE.”

 

Her owner pouted. “Fine. Stay home and get fat, you lazy kitty.”

 

“I'm a cat, I'm supposed to nap all day.”

 

Usagi rolled her eyes, deciding not to mention that cats weren’t supposed to talk, as she was already starting to pant from the climb.

 

Ami was worried, which made her feel worse. “I can help if you like, it really isn't that bad.”

 

Usagi blushed. “It's okay. Just outta shape.” She was very satisfied as she made it to the top, wiping her brow. “And it's hot today too.”

 

“It is a bit. Early summer, I suppose.”

 

Usagi looked around the Hikawa shrine curiously. It looked pretty much like every shrine she had been to throughout her life, having been taken to the usual yearly festivals by her parents. It was very clean, the trees looked healthy and green, and there were birds singing. “Pretty. It's hard to think this place has anything to do with those girls disappearing.”

 

“All of them were coming from here when they disappeared though.”

 

She nodded and pumped her fist in the air. “Okay! Let's see what we can find out about the people that run it.”

 

Ami smiled. “Right!”

 

They stopped by the chozuya, the purification tank, to cleanse themselves briefly before moving onto the administration building. There, they found a shrine maiden speaking to an older woman. The Miko’s back was facing Usagi and Ami.

 

“No, ma'am, I'm afraid I haven't seen your daughter since yesterday.”

 

The woman let out a soft, heartfelt cry. “I don't understand! She wouldn't just disappear like this!”

 

“I know,” assured the miko. “Mimi-chan is a good girl. I wish there was something more we could do.”

 

The poor mother sniffed. “Thank you anyway.”

 

She walked passed them without even a sideways glance, but by then Usagi’s entire focus was on the miko as she turned around. She could barely breath, let along thinking about anything else.

 

Usagi had never seen anyone so beautiful. She had long, flowing black hair and blue eyes that seemed very accustomed to sadness. Her skin was pale like alabaster, which made her seem even more otherworldly.

 

For some reason, the sight of her made Usagi feel dizzy and her heart pound. She felt all sorts of new things that even her crush on Motoki had never caused her to feel.  She was so happy, she thought she could transform into Sailor Moon and just float away.

 

-

 

Rei sighed and turned toward the two girls, prepared to tell them where the Ema was located, for she was not feeling up to idle chatter at the moment. But there was something about the blonde that gave her pause.

 

“Ah, excuse us…”

 

Rei blinked at her, wondering why she looked at her so strangely. “Yes?”

 

“Ah... You're really pretty.” The girl blushed and giggled almost hysterically. “I mean, you're shrine is really pretty!”

 

“Thank... you?” Rei couldn’t believe it. Was she being _hit on?_ That just put the cherry on top of her crappy day.

 

The other one, a bookish girl wearing the same school uniform as the blonde, did not seem as strange. “It seems you're having some trouble though.”

 

“Yes,” Rei confirmed, wondering what her angle was, “girls keep disappearing.”

 

The blonde continued to stare. “That's terrible...”

 

“I just wish people would realize that it isn't our fault!” Rei exclaimed at them both, frustrated.

 

“Of course not! They can't just blame you without proof.”

 

The bookish one cut in. “People are just afraid. I'm sure they don't blame anyone.”

 

Rei lifted up the basket she discarded when Mimi’s mother had confronted her and began throwing the seeds it carried onto the ground. The crows came flying over. “No, they're blatantly pointing the finger at me and grandpa, mostly _me_. The police have spoken to us more than once.”

 

“I believe you!” the blonde said fervently. “I know you wouldn't do it.”

 

Rei blinked, surprised. “Thank you…”

 

She beamed, and Rei wondered if she should really encourage her. The thought of making someone so happy over something so small made her feel odd, though in a surprisingly nice way.

 

Maybe this was a sign that she just needed to make more friends.

 

She studied the blonde, noticing her strange power belatedly, so caught up in her own frustration. Despite obviously not being a normal person, Rei didn’t think she meant any harm and couldn’t bring herself to truly be irritated at her. Perhaps later she would feel like teasing her a bit though; the blonde seemed like she would be easy to tease.

 

“Sorry, my manners. I'm Hino Rei.”

 

The blonde smiled brightly. “Hi! Rei's a pretty name...”

 

“Ah, I guess so.” Definitely not normal. She didn’t even offer her name!

 

The bookish friend spoke up again. “I'm Mizuno Ami and this is Tsukino Usagi.” She gave a small, polite bow.

 

Rei bowed in return, still eyeing the blonde. Tsukino Usagi, huh? _Rabbit of the moon._ She thought that it fit the girl all too perfectly. There was a dreaminess about her, along with that strange, quiet glow of power. “Is your friend feeling alright, Mizuno-san?”

 

Ami was flushed. “Honestly, I'm not sure, Hino-san. She was a bit winded by the climb...”

 

Rei frowned, not irritated now, only worried. “Let's take her inside. I hope it isn't heatstroke.”

 

She helped Ami get the still-dazed Usagi into her bedroom in the administration building, the small black cat following them inside. The cat hardly seemed worried; in fact she seemed amused, but that was probably normal for a cat.

 

Rei didn’t really know – she liked birds and, occasionally, dogs. She didn’t get cats.

 

The Miko served lemonade to her guests and wiped the blissful looking Usagi’s brow with a cool cloth. She was concerned despite herself. For most of her life, it had taken much longer to form attachments to anyone, if at all.

 

What was it about this strange girl that made her care?

 

“Pretty,” Usagi whispered dreamily, her cheeks flushing even though her forehead was starting to cool.

 

Rei blushed from the compliment again. “She's starting to get some color back. Here, Tsukino-san, drink.”

 

“Okay.” The girl took the glass obediently and sipped while her cat twined around her ankle comfortingly, which was the only reason Rei didn’t throw it out of her room.

 

There was going to be hair everywhere, she just knew it.

 

She continued to dab at Usagi’s face and neck while the blonde went on smiling that dreamy smile that made her feel so strange.

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked eventually.

 

“I feel amazing.”

 

Rei blinked. “Oh. I guess that means you won't need an ambulance then.”

 

“Ambulance?”

 

“Because you're acting strange.” Then again, she didn’t know Usagi. Maybe she was like this all the time. Except Ami’s worried expression seemed to disprove that notion.

 

“Strange?”

 

“Yes. We thought you might be getting sick.”

 

Usagi smiled blissfully. “I’m just happy.”

 

Rei was naturally confused. “What could make you this happy?”

 

“You!”

 

The miko flushed. “Wha--? Me? But... _Why?_ ”

 

“I love you.”

 

Before she had time to fully react to that, Rei suddenly had a face-full of blonde as Usagi leaned in to kiss her.

 

Not on the cheek, either. _On the mouth!_

 

Squeaking from the assault, Rei fell back onto the floor, surprised, her butt landing hard on the floor.

 

Seemingly getting her strength back, Usagi slid off the bed and knelt beside her. She didn’t try to kiss again but she did continue smiling.

 

Rei stared up at her, more surprised than freaked out, starting to feel a bit overcome by something herself. The power she sensed from Usagi might have been starting to affect her. “Usagi-san…”

 

Usagi smiled. “Rei-san.”

 

Sitting up, the miko couldn’t help but smile in return, a little bemused.

 

It wasn’t that she was put off by lesbians—Rei had some leaning in that direction herself, regardless of her religious upbringing. She’d never liked or trusted men all that much. But thanks to her attitude she had few friends, and even fewer love interests, so to have the blonde’s interest so suddenly made her suspicious and uncomfortable.

 

The more she was around Usagi, however, the more Rei realized she was starting to bask in the girl’s mysterious power. So troubled by Mimi’s disappearance, and then even before that with her father dragging her to that party, she couldn’t fully appreciate it. Until Usagi’s kiss.

 

There was no duplicity hidden in that radiant smile, only innocence and happiness, and she felt herself beginning to fall.

 

“You really are strange,” Rei teased.

 

Usagi pouted. “Rei-chan.”

 

“Not in a bad way,” the miko assured, squeezing one of Usagi’s slender, soft hands. She didn’t paint her nails, but she was letting them grow to a sensible length. Usagi’s palms were a little sweaty, likely from the heat and whatever it was the blonde was feeling.

  
Rei suddenly began to doubt that this was an illness. Usagi could actually be reacting to _her_ , and that was more than a little flattering.

 

Usagi giggled. “So mean.” She leaned forward to kiss her again.

 

Rei stopped her gently with a finger on the girl’s lips, blushing. “Silly. At least let me take you on a date first.”

 

The pout returned, bottom lip puckering against her finger. “Tired of waiting.”

 

“Waiting?” They had just met.

 

Usagi frowned, looking as confused by the statement as Rei felt. “I don't know. It just feels like I've been waiting to meet you my whole life.”

 

It should have sounded silly, like a bad pick-up line, but instead Rei was touched because Usagi as so _honest_. “Usagi…” Not sure what to say, she kissed the girl’s cheek chastely.

 

The blonde emitted a happy sigh.

 

Until then, Rei had forgotten almost entirely about Usagi’s polite friend, until she chose to speak up again at that moment. Ami, looking embarrassed, alerted them that they would miss the bus back into Azabu if they didn’t leave immediately.

 

Usagi whined softly in the back of her throat. “Do we have to go?”

 

Rei wanted to tell her no, irrationally. She wanted her little blonde rabbit to stay right where she was, so that Rei could protect and take care of her. But for the same reason that she had stopped Usagi’s second kiss, the miko knew she should make her go. Whatever this was, she knew instinctively that it wasn’t right to rush it, but to let it grow at its own pace.

 

“You mustn't miss your bus. But you can come back and see me anytime you want.”

 

Quickly, she fetched her cellphone and handed it to Usagi. “Here, put your number on my in my phone.”

 

Usagi beamed and they exchanged numbers that way.

 

The miko followed them down to the bus stop, unwilling to take her eyes off of Usagi, and Usagi was similarly fixated on her. So it was that neither of them noticed anything unusual until Ami’s shout of warning.

 

“Usagi-chan, wait!”

 

The still dazed Usagi was tugged into the buss roughly by the bus driver, who cackled, “Too late!”

 

The door slammed shut and Rei did something stupid and instinctive. She grabbed onto the side of the bus and held on as it sped away, down the street and out of the world she had always known. Her shoes kept slipping until she balanced herself on the back bumper, getting a better handhold on the emergency door handle, which she could not yank open.

 

She looked back, hair getting in her face. She saw Ami and the cat running after them, but neither could make it in time. As she turned back to try to squint inside, all she could see were shadows—she could not see Usagi at all, but sensed she was okay for the moment.

 

Rei held on and promised the blonde silently that she would rescue her, somehow.

 

The bus passed through some sort of doorway and it closed behind them, plunging Rei, who continued to cling to the the bus, into near darkness. She didn’t know much about these things, but Rei guessed they had somehow gone to another dimension.

 

The bus drove into a ruined castle that appeared in the darkness, coming to an abrupt stop. Rei fell off, grunting as she hit the ground hard. Her knees hurt from her landing but she forced herself to her feet.

 

The man that had kidnapped them carried Usagi off the bus in his arms. He was blond also, and mumbled to himself. “This girl is stronger than the others. She will feed our queen well. Nephrite will be jealous...”

 

“Let go of her!” Rei yelled.

 

The man blinked at her, surprised, then smirked. “Ah, good. Two strong ones this time.”

 

Rei growled, anger surging. “Let. Go. Of. Her,” she growled slowly, as menacingly as she could. She was going to make this psycho pay.

 

“Ah, no can do, miss. Come along now, don't be difficult.” He turned his back on Rei uncaringly and took Usagi further into the castle.

 

Rei chased after him, watching as the man set her blonde down with the other girls that had disappeared. She was horrified to see them, but also relieved to realize they were all alive – sleeping, like Usagi was.

 

As the man walked away, Rei knelt beside Usagi and tried to wake her, but the girl was deeply asleep. “Usagi!”

 

“It’s no use,” said the vile man. “Now quiet, I'm concentrating.” He turned back to frown at the miko. “Why haven't you fallen asleep yet...?”

 

She glared, not answering. She had no idea what was going on, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

 

“You have fire in your soul.”

 

“And you’re a jerk,” she returned coldly.

 

He shrugged. “I live to serve my queen. There is no other reason for my existence. Once, there was, but this body no longer remembers it.” A strange look crossed his face, but it quickly disappeared, returning once more to that evil smirk.

 

He pulled out a long sword. “You'll feed my beloved queen and I will become her favorite.”

 

Rei moved between him and Usagi. “I won’t let you hurt her.”

 

“What can you do? Use your shinto witchcraft on me?”

 

Familiar mocking filled her ears, years of surviving at a Catholic school and facing other children who teased her for being a Miko, for bullying her because of her own strangeness, welled up inside. “It’s _not_ witchcraft!”

 

“Little witch. Show me what you can do!”

 

Her fists clenched as he laughed mockingly, her rage building. How dare he make fun of her? _How dare he hurt Usagi?!_ “You... you... JERK!”

 

She stomped her foot, more out of frustration than anything, and flames rose up around them.

 

The man seemed startled. “What is this...?!”

 

Rei was just as confused as she was surrounded. She felt the flames but they didn’t burn; they embraced her. It was bright, but something even brighter appeared just in front of her, almost blinding her at first.

 

It looked like a stick. A colorful, shiny one, but it was definitely a stick.

 

For some reason, the stick made her afraid. She knew if she took it, her life would never be the same, and she would have to give up her dream of becoming the head miko of the shrine.

 

Rei instinctively recoiled.

 

But another feeling began to bloom in her chest. As scary as it was to give up her dream, her normal life, she also knew if she took the stick, she would have the power to protect Usagi.

 

The miko bit her lip, not knowing what to do. How could she choose between her dream and the girl of her dreams? What if the feeling was wrong and it was just a stupid stick? Why didn’t the flames burn her? Who was the jackass that had kidnapped them? Everything was too confusing!

 

Then, she heard a voice. “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”

 

Rei whirled around in time to see Usagi, holding a similar stick, surrounded by a warm pink glow. Her school uniform fell away, leaving her completely naked as tendrils of magic curled around her slight frame. In a flash, Usagi was wearing a sailor fuku that Rei remembered seeing on TV and in newspapers, one that left little to the imagination.

 

(Though imagination, in this case, was no longer needed. Memory sufficed.)

 

Rei stared, flushed and surprised. _Usagi was Sailor Moon!_

 

Usagi approached the flames, worriedly. “Rei-chan, are you alright?”

 

Both having only eyes for each other, neither noticed the man sneaking up on Usagi until he’d already knocked the senshi down.

 

-

 

Mamoru, drawn to a sense of urgency that he was starting to tie to Usagi, arrived in the other dimension just in time to stop Usagi from being stabbed by one of the guys attacking the city. He threw a rose at Jadeite’s hand, wounding him cleanly with the stem hardened by his will.

 

Jadeite. Mamoru didn’t know how he knew his name. He just did.

 

A memory from his past? He could only wonder, before his thoughts were drawn once more to the present.

 

He winced as Jadeite pried the bloodied rose from his hand, feeling a strange sympathy for the general as well. The wound bled heavily but the man just ignored it.

 

Jadeite glared at him and attacked with lightning swiftness. “Die!”

 

Mamoru dodged rather than attack. Despite taking martial arts classes for years, he did not enjoy fighting, and fighting this man in particular seemed _very_ wrong. It was something he absolutely did not want to do. But if he could distract him from the girls, then maybe they could escape…

 

Then Jadeite’s hand brushed his bare wrist for the briefest moment.

 

The power surged, despite his strong mental barriers. Memories that weren’t his— _or were they?—_ bled together in his mind.

 

 _Jadeite shivered against him, seeming as fragile as a leaf, and Endymion tightened his arms. The general clung to him, moaning sweetly into their first kiss, and they—_

 _“Kunzite was furious,” Jadeite murmured, eyes flashing with merriment as they walked through the courtyard. “I don’t think a girl has ever told him off before. That Sailor Venus is something else, isn’t—?”_

 _Those same eyes he so loved were filled with tears and a sorrow beyond words. It was breaking Endymion’s heart, but he had no answer to his demand. “Do you expect us to just stand around while you and Heli die?! The witch has a plan, and if you weren’t so stubborn, you—!”_

 _Endymion, holding onto the Princess protectively, watched as Jadeite fell, blood spilling on the moon’s surface. He wanted to die too. He had failed and now everything was—_

Mamoru almost buckled, the weight of the visions nearly overwhelming him.

 

So much pain, so much impossible, terrible pain! He had only felt the likes of such a thing when his mother died. It was a struggle to breathe, let alone stand.

 

Luckily, Jadeite faltered as well, and he stared at him in shock. “Wha… What was _that_?”

 

Mamoru didn’t answer. How could he? The man before him shouldn’t even be alive, Mamoru had seen him die. He wasn’t, in point of fact. “Zombie,” he murmured.

 

Jadeite glared. “You're connected to the soul that vacated this body?”

 

“Something like that.” He was horrified by another sudden impulse. “Don't tell me that witch has my body as well!”

 

He had no idea why he said that. All he knew was that the witch in that flash of memory might have his body. Or Endymion’s body. It was a weird feeling, like everything else that was happening.

 

The general shook his head in answer before the glare hardened. “Do not call my queen a witch!”

 

“I speak only the truth,” he murmured absently.

 

He tried to sense what the blond man was feeling, but as he could get nothing from him, it became very obvious that his first diagnosis was correct. This Jadeite was not the true Jadeite.

 

“Stop distracting me,” Jadeite hissed. “I'm going to kill you for my queen Beryl!”

 

“So same old, same old then,” Mamoru muttered bitterly, again wondering where the words came from only afterwards.

 

Why would he think that?

 

 _Jadeite betrayed Endymion._

 

Who the hell was Endymion?

 

Jadeite raised his sword. “Die!”

 

He dodged on instinct, pulling the sword free of his cane. It was a slender, flame-bladed sword. He had never drawn it before, but knew now that as much as he abhorred violence, he was going to need the blade.

 

He ignored Jadeite’s yells and familiar movements, dodging more. He wasn’t angry, just confused. It felt more like they were dancing than fighting.

 

Finally he realized that the general looked like Motoki. Is that why he felt so odd? Why he felt so attached to the memories of Jadeite’s body?

 

Usagi and Rei were still watching from nearby.

 

“Go,” he told them sternly.

 

“Tuxedo Kamen-sama?” Usagi was confused.

 

He could heartily sympathize, but there were the girls still unconscious to think about. “Get them out of here.”

 

Sailor Moon obeyed, getting the miko and the other kidnapped girls out. He absently noted them heading toward the bus before he turned his full attention back on Jadeite.

 

The look in the blond’s eyes was clearly deteriorating, telling of his mental state, which was failing. The artificial soul inside couldn’t stand the thought of not being able to kill Mamoru, of failing his mistress.

 

His heart sank as he realized that he was going to have to kill this man.

 

Jadeite laughed. “You look afraid, boy.”

 

“Not.”

 

“Really? Then what’s the look for?” Mamoru didn’t answer and Jadeite didn’t seem to care. “I can kill you. This body's hesitation means nothing! I'll definitely kill you!”

 

“You won’t,” Mamoru said, with sudden, absolute certainty, and stood still.

 

Jadeite slashed at him, his sword catching the sleeve of his tux, but he did not break the skin. He _could not._ If a person forgot something mentally, their body would contain separate, physical memories. Jadeite’s body…

 

Mamoru sighed sadly as the general’s frustration grew. “You won't kill me, but you won't stop either.”

 

With a scream of frustration, Jadeite tried again and again, and each time, the sword only managed to damage his clothing.

 

“You can’t kill me,” Mamoru told him again.

 

“Why?!” Jadeite demanded, frustration.

 

“I don’t know.” But he could guess. It was the body. Jadeite’s body didn’t want to hurt him, even though his true soul was gone. The body remembered.

 

“If I can't obey Queen Beryl,” the general whispered, “I must be punished. I must die.”

 

“Even if I kill you?”

 

He looked at Mamoru, his eyes getting clearer, like in the memory. “I will be killed anyway.”

 

He nodded grimly. “Close your eyes.” He could do it if he didn’t see Jadeite’s eyes.

 

Jadeite did so obediently. “Do not hesitate. I'm only a youma. This body, this name Jadeite, this sword... was never mine.”

 

Mamoru shook his head. “That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.”

 

“Somehow... I think I'm sorry to have hurt you.”

 

He didn’t hesitate a moment longer. Mamoru plunged his sword through Jadeite’s heart, wincing at the feel and sound of it. It was too sickeningly real, against everything Mamoru believed in, and he couldn’t believe he had actually done it.

 

Jadeite choked and, bizarrely, smiled, blood dribbling out of his mouth. He fell to the ground, falling free of Mamoru’s sword. He looked strangely peaceful, laying in the pool of his own blood.

 

Mamoru knew he would have nightmares.

 

As he watched—he couldn’t look away—the body began to disintegrate. Jadeite’s body grew older in seconds, then turned to bones, then to dust, until all that was left were the very old sword and a small green stone.

 

A jade.

 

Reluctantly, Mamoru picked both up, unable to leave them—damn psychometry—and left the dimension.

 

-

 

The bus screeched to a hard stop as soon as they exited the other dimension, back on the street where Rei lived. She sighed in relief and looked over her shoulder to see that the other girls were beginning to rouse, the power over them fading.

 

Usagi rushed out of the bus to be reunited with Ami—who was also scantily clad in a fuku. The two friends hugged, smiling and talking excitedly. Rei made sure the bus was parked before joining them.

 

“We tried to join you,” Ami was saying, “but it was too strong. Tuxedo Kamen-san came through, though, we saw him. Didn’t he come back with you?”

 

Usagi shook her head, still worried. “No. I think he… I think he had to take care of Jadeite.” She forced a smile, but it was sad. “I think he’ll be able to get back on his own.”

 

“That stands to reason, since he didn’t need any help coming to our rescue,” Rei commented, a little disgruntled. She could have saved Usagi herself. And wasn’t Tuxedo Mask just some jewelry thief? Suspected, of course. There was no proof.

 

Ami’s eyes widened. “Hino-san, you have a transformation pen!”

 

Rei glanced down. She had grabbed hold of the stick instinctively when she and Usagi ran. The weight felt right in her hand, and had since been able to shake her fears over claiming it. She was sure that she could still fulfill her dream while protecting Usagi, it would just be harder. If she believed it, she could do it. “Is that what it is? Geez, it feels like it’s made out of plastic.”

 

“That’s because she’s Sailor Mars!” said a new voice, and Rei glanced down to see that it was Usagi’s cat, and it was talking. “I thought so earlier at the shrine, but I wasn’t sure. That’s three Senshi already!”

 

“Huh.” Rei decided, after everything else that had gone on today, a talking cat really wasn’t all that peculiar.

 

Luna began explaining about their mission as they waited for the police—to hand over the missing girls to the authorities—which was apparently to find some sort of silver crystal, a princess, and two more senshi. All while fighting an enemy called the Dark Kingdom.

 

Rei only listened with half an ear, most of her attention on Sailor Moon. It was all fine and good for Luna to say that was her mission, but Rei knew differently. She had her own mission, and it stood right beside her, smiling happily.

 

She would protect Usagi.

 

TBC.


	4. The Haunted Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Princess D's party, something surprising happens. Mamoru sees another of Endymion's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread only very vaguely.

000

Since he was so connected to the Earth, able to feel all the plants and animals therein, it came as no surprise to his friends that the recent oil spill in America made him distinctly twitchy. For days afterwards he was wandering moodily from home to his classes and back, grumbling about “Americans” and “British Petroleum” and “Alternative Energy Resources”. Mamoru hadn’t realized just how tolerant they were being of his mood, however, until Reika took him aside and told him to “chill.” 

Which, of course, reminded him of melting ice caps, and that started a whole new debate with the girl. He did calm down a bit afterwards, just in time to hear about Princess D’s ball on the radio.

A real princess. Mamoru was instantly reminded of his dream, and the other reason he was feeling peevish. He still dreamed about a girl pleading with him to find the Mystical Silver Crystal, accompanied by the dreams, or memories, about Jadeite now. Princess D was supposed to unveil her country’s prized diamond at the party, so it couldn’t hurt for him to use his family’s prestige in order to get invited. 

If there was just the slightest chance of him finding out the truth behind the mysteries that haunted him, Mamoru had to take it.

Bringing Motoki and Reika along as well wasn’t necessary, but it seemed like a good way to make up for his moodiness. 

It had been a surprise, though not a complete one, to discover that Usagi and her friends were at the party as well. Usagi was charmingly ditzy, earning quite a few glances at her pastel pink gown adorned with flowers; but Rei’s stern glare kept any man from making advances. Mamoru thought it was sweet, and amusing, that the girls were so close so soon. There were most likely some other forces behind that, but it reassured him to know Usagi was happy.

Reika, dressed in a form-fitting tuxedo, had immediately zoomed in on Ami and asked her to dance. Ami, blushing and smiling shyly, agreed. Their bright red and blue hair made quite a contrast, but somehow they didn’t clash. Mamoru couldn’t say it would be the same with their personalities, but for the moment, he kept his misgivings to himself. He had other things on his mind.

Princess D was not at the party yet, but her guests milled around, either dancing or partaking of the catered food, and posing for the many photographers that the press had sent. It was a little tense for Mamoru to be around so many people—with his psychometry, it had led to many awkward reactions in the past, even some pain. But with practice, he knew how to block out the crowd around him and keep to himself. 

Motoki stayed beside him on the sidelines of the dance floor, stifling yawns behind his hand.

Finally, Mamoru had to ask, rather than continue to politely ignore it. “Bored?”

The blond smiled weakly. “Kinda.”

Mamoru felt guilty. This wasn’t really Motoki’s scene after all, and he had worked all day. It wasn’t unusual for the weekend, but given how little his friend slept lately, he really should have insisted on Motoki remaining home. 

On closer inspection though, he noticed something he hadn’t before. His friend was wearing make-up. Frowning, he reached out and rubbed his thumb gently beneath one of Motoki’s eyes until he found a dark circle. A bruise indicating a severe lack of sleep.

Motoki flushed and turned his face away slightly, ashamed. “Don’t…”

“You haven’t been sleeping.”

The blond wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I haven’t.”

“You should have told me.” It hurt that he hadn’t. 

“It’s like I told you before. Weird dreams. I didn't want to bother you about it anymore.”

“You should,” Mamoru told him firmly, not wanting any argument. But he was getting one anyway.

“You would have made me stay home.”

“Yeah, I would’ve.”

Their hushed words were starting to attract the attention of the other partiers. His friend blushed when he noticed.

“Sorry,” Motoki responded weakly. “I didn't want you to know anything was wrong...”

Mamoru frowned. Was Motoki in one of his depressed moods? His friend was oftentimes too hard on himself. He wished Motoki could see how wonderful he really was, and that all the things he thought was wrong with him were superficial.

Motoki blushed a pretty shade of pink and he suddenly realized how close they were standing, and how this was also drawing the attention of those around them. He stepped back.

Motoki looked up at him shyly through his blond fringe. It made Mamoru want to get close to him again, take his face back into his hands and kiss him, regardless of who could watch or judge them. The crowd was hardly a deterrent and Mamoru didn’t know why, but his normal inhibitions and worries suddenly seemed very far away.

He hadn’t even partaken in the champagne. 

“I need to fix my make up. Come with me?”

Mamoru nodded and followed him out of the ballroom into the gently lit hallway beyond. It was a nice night and he almost removed his jacket in order to appreciate the cool night air coming in through the open windows. 

His friend sat in the window seat of one of those large windows, pulling out a compact mirror from his jacket pocket. 

Mamoru watched as he dabbed at his eye lightly. Having had experience with make up himself, with being a model as a child, he could tell that Motoki applied it with ease. As if he had done this before. “You shouldn't keep secrets you know.”

Motoki smiled shyly. “Think so?”

“Yes,” he grumbled, not appreciating the coy answer.

“What if it's something even more horrible than this?”

Mamoru blinked. “Horrible?”

The blond nodded and turned away to look at Tokyo’s glittering lights in the dark horizon. “So much so that you might stop being my friend.”

“Impossible.”

“Can't say that. You don't know what the secret is.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Nothing could ever make him stop caring about Motoki. He knew this fact with absolute certainty.

Motoki smiled sadly, obviously not believing him. “Mamo…”

“Why?” Mamoru pressed.

His friend leaned back in the seat, looking so tired it hurt him to watch. “I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“If I lost you, I couldn't bear it.”

Mamoru huffed in irritation. “You will not lose me, Motoki.”

Those eyes turned on him again finally, and in the dim light he saw tears beginning to form. “Even if I said I was in love with you?”

Mamoru blinked. He really hadn’t expected that and his throat nearly closed up with emotion of his own. “Motoki. Don’t be silly.”

“Wh-What?”

“Don’t. Be. Silly.”

“O-okay…” Motoki looked at him for a long time, and Mamoru could only look back. “You're not at all weirded out that I'm attracted to you? That I fantasize about you every night?”

“T.M.I.,” he murmured absently, his brain processing this new information.

Motoki began to ramble, as he did when he was nervous. “I know how you feel about dating and you won't ever feel the same. I may not be happy with the way things are, but I'd rather you be happy than anything else—”

“Motoki?” Mamoru interrupted. “Be quiet a minute.” He couldn’t think if Motoki kept going on like that.

It was one thing to have a crush on his best friend. Easy, even. Motoki meant so much to him, always had, and just being near him made Mamoru content. He and Motoki were close and spent most of their time together, so it was as much of a relationship as he’d ever needed, sans the more pleasurable physical side. He’d just never suspected that Motoki could feel the same, so it took a few moments to fully comprehend what was going on. Despite being able to feel Motoki’s feelings, he hadn’t thought that Motoki’s love for him was the same. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, considering.

Motoki’s answer was firm. “Yes.”

“Huh.” He again noted his friend’s tiredness, and how upset this conversation was making him. “Is this why you aren’t sleeping?”

Motoki blushed. “It could be…”

“Stop it then.” 

“I’ll… try?” the blond said uncertainly, flinching.

Mamoru sighed at the reaction, gently cupping Motoki’s cheeks, stroking lightly as he kissed his forehead. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

He felt his friend’s face grow warm. “Okay…”

Slowly, Mamoru realized why Motoki was upset. “I don't mean you have to stop loving me.”

“I don’t?”

He shook his head, hating how surprised Motoki looked. “You have to stop making yourself crazy about it.”

Motoki simply nodded. 

“Good,” he said, gently running his fingers through his friend’s hair. He would have liked to comfort him more, but held himself back, not wanting to scare the blond. Motoki blushed harder and Mamoru sighed. “Stop that.”

Motoki flinched again. “I didn’t do anything…”

“You did,” Mamoru assured gently, still petting.

“What did I do?” he asked, confused.

“You act like I'm going to hurt you.”

Motoki looked away again. “Sorry…”

“Stop it,” Mamoru said again, softly but firmly. “Why are you so afraid?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Motoki informed him again, voice soft.

Mamoru sighed. “You won’t.”

“I know. Sorry…”

There it was again. Mamoru leaned back in to nip Motoki’s bottom lip in punishment, earning a breathy, surprised gasp. “Stop apologizing.”

“Okay,” Motoki promised, flushed and breathing fast, and entirely too kissable. 

Mamoru barely held himself back. “Good. Ready to go home?”

Motoki nodded and Mamoru led the way downstairs, not caring that he would miss most of the party. 

It was a long shot that Princess D had the Silver Crystal; and if she did, the Senshi were there. He knew that they too were looking for it, and it wasn’t as though it hadn’t occurred to him before that he could take advantage of that. But right at that moment, taking care of Motoki was more important than his mission.

The crystal would have to wait.

He arranged for a car to take them home and got Motoki into the backseat next to him. On the drive, he surreptitiously watched Motoki, and watched as the blond’s face get redder and redder. 

“You keep doing that.”

“Blush?” Motoki asked shyly.

Mamoru nodded, looking at him inquiringly, waiting for an explanation. 

“I’m feeling nervous,” the blond said shyly.

“About what?”

“I’m not sure what’s happening?” It was phrased as a question.

“I'm taking you home before you collapse.” 

“I caught that,” Motoki said, still flushed. “I mean between us.”

Mamoru hesitated before answering honestly. “Nothing, yet. We're going home. To sleep. Once you stop looking like you're about to fall over, we'll talk.

The car came to a stop outside his apartment complex. Stalker was nowhere to be seen when they walked inside, but Mamoru wasn’t too worried about that. Sometimes the ornery feline just didn’t peek out of whatever hiding places he had in the apartment. 

As a child, he had read a book about a cat that traveled through time. He didn’t remember most of the story anymore, nor its title, but ever since Stalker walked into his life, Mamoru remembered that part about the fictional cat disappearing and reappearing because of its time traveling. Honestly, at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if his own cat did that. 

He ushered Motoki straight to his bedroom so they could change. He removed his sapphire stud earring, something he only wore on special occasions these days, setting it on the dresser with his platinum and sapphire cufflinks. His back to Motoki, he stripped out of the tuxedo and slipped into pajama bottoms and a tank top. 

Motoki, wearing one of his shirts and his boxers, was blushing. “I should sleep on the couch…”

“No.” He had to be sure Motoki was really going to stop worrying and sleep. He’d said they were just going to sleep, so why was Motoki nervous? He’d never try to hurt him.

Motoki squeaked softly.

Mamoru rolled his eyes fondly at the sound. “Sleep.”

Motoki seemed to fall asleep almost before he even lied down, as though his body were obeying the command. Mamoru pulled him close, cuddling protectively as he too drifted off. 

They’d deal with Motoki’s issues in the morning. Now, the blond really just needed to sleep.

The princess in her white gown did not appear in his dream that night. Instead, he dreamed about the two men from his vision.

-

Endymion laughed, carefree, his crystalline wings shivering with excitement and chiming softly. He tumbled to the ground. 

His general of the Eastern Division, Jadeite, leaned over him, laughing as well. The gray jacket of his uniform had already been discarded somewhere during their flight from the palace, leaving him with the white tunic underneath. He looked better with it off. The uniform had never suited the blond’s nature.

“Master,” he breathed softly, and kissed him. 

The prince pressed up against his favored general, hands tangling in blond curls. Jadeite caressed his wings, making him sigh in pleasure. The appendages were very sensitive and Jade knew just how to touch him so that it felt good instead of hurting.

“Tell me what you want, Master,” the younger boy whispered, nuzzling adorably.

“You.” Endymion rolled them over in the grass, kissing him deeply.

They had come to rest in the shade of a large willow tree, and the grass beneath them was fresh and fragrant. It would stain their clothes, but he didn’t care.

“Love you,” Endymion murmured, distracting Jadeite with kisses as the general tried to undress.

Jade nuzzled adorably, pausing with his pants down to his knees. “I love you too, Master.”

Endymion pouted into the kiss. “Don’t call me that. Not now.”

The general smiled happily. “Endymion,” he pronounced, voice firm and loving. 

“Jadeite. My precious Jade.” The prince kissed him again, suckling softly on his lower lip, and started to undress for the blond to watch. Strangely, he’d never been shy about doing things like this. With Jade, every moment of intimacy seemed natural. 

They kissed more, moving close again once their clothes were fully removed, and Endymion’s wings wrapped around them both.

“Kunzite-sama is going to kill me,” Jade giggled. 

The prince chuckled. “I’ll protect you.”

Jadeite licked his neck. “I’m glad my plight amuses you.”

He hummed. “Kunzite will not kill you. I promise.”

“Really?” Jade tweaked one of the prince’s dark nipples. “Ah, what a lucky soldier I am…”

Endymion gasped at the teasing touch. “Not a soldier. A guardian. My guardian.”

Jade bent to kiss the abused nipple soothingly. “Yours?”

“Mine. Forever.”

“And ever?” Deft fingers pressed against his entrance, where he had recently been stretched for earlier activities. They slipped right in, the muscles still loose to accommodate.

The prince laughed fondly, loving his general to distraction, spreading his legs willingly. “And ever, and ever, and ever.”

His lover seemed satisfied and slipped his penis back into him in a few movements. Jade did not seem to notice the plants.

Endymion moaned, unable to control the grass growing in response to how he felt. The blades grew tall and large, shading and hiding them from sight. 

“Endymion, love,” Jade panted, bending down for a kiss as he thrust, hands tight on the prince’s hips. His movements were fluid and slow, obviously intending to draw out their lovemaking. 

Endymion licked the seam of Jadeite’s lips as he teasingly used his powers to manipulate the weeping willow above them. The long tendrils lightly brushed across Jade’s back in gentle caresses. 

Jadeite gave a shiver above him and thrust faster, losing his focus. Endymion smiled against his lips and twined his arms around his lover’s waist, pressing up against him. He held Jade close as the younger man panted into their kiss, every movement and sound he made enthusiastic. 

Endymion moaned and squirmed as Jade wrapped a tight grip around his neglected erection, stroking him firmly with his lover’s movements. He squirmed, arching into Jade’s body for more. “Jade…”

“Mion…”

The prince beamed at the intimate nickname. It took a lot for Jadeite to relax enough to use it. He spent too long listening to Kunzite’s sermons about propriety. 

Jade seemed very happy to get his reaction, and thrust harder into him. When he came, it was abrupt and slightly disappointed Endymion. Had seeing him smile really made Jadeite that happy? 

“Sorry,” Jadeite panted, shaking a little after his sudden climax. 

Endymion bit him. “No apologies.”

The general gasped. “Mion!”

“Love you,” the prince said, smirking.

Jade nuzzled close. “Love you too.”

Endymion smiled widely again, glad to see Jade so relaxed. 

Jade petted his cheek fondly. “I want to see you come too.”

“Mm…” The prince kissed him in answer, urging him, and Jade got the hint. He continued stroking him, knowing exactly how Endymion liked to be touched, and he moaned happily.

Jade’s hand moved faster on him, increasing his touches all over his body, until Endymion reached his peak. 

Jadeite kissed him as he panted, purring approvingly, and the prince was all too happy to kiss back. The sun was shining, his love was tangled with him in the grass, and he felt so lazy and warm. Everything was perfect.

“Let’s stay here forever,” Jade whispered.

“Mm… Kunzite really will kill you then.”

Jade pouted adorably, and Endymion couldn’t help but pull him into a lazy kiss.

“Mm,” he murmured when they parted again, “supposed to meet with Helios.”

Jadeite grimaced sourly. “And you'll be too busy for me to cuddle either of you...”

Endymion thought he was very lucky to have found someone who understood the connection between him and the priest and loved them both because of it. Jade always made sure to pay special attention to Helios, who was so attention starved, and Helios loved Jade like a second big brother. “Cuddling tonight?” he asked, carding his fingers through Jade’s hair.

The blond smiled and leaned into the touch. “Count on it.”

Endymion kissed his smile fondly, a light touch. “You know, I’m already late,” he noted suggestively.

His love giggled. “But Helios will have to do the cleansing ceremony all alone.”

Endymion made a sad sound, feeling guilty. “Mm, true. Bath first?” He still didn’t want to leave Jade just yet.

“You’d better. Or Heli will tease you about the smell.”

“Mm. Bathe with me?”

Jadeite smiled. “If you wish.”

Smiling, Endymion kissed him again.

-

Motoki shifted in his sleep, his leg rubbing against Mamoru’s erection.

Mamoru moaned softly, cursing the dream. However sweet it had been, it was no excuse. He felt guilty, as though he’d somehow cheated on Motoki in reality. 

It was only because Motoki and Jadeite looked alike, right? 

Motoki began to stir, and Mamoru held still, hoping he would go back to sleep. He wasn’t that lucky. 

“Mamo?” the blond whispered groggily.

Mamoru swallowed thickly. “Yeah?”

“Wha's wrong?” his sleepy companion asked, slurring.

“Nothing, just... just go back to sleep.”

Motoki only woke a little more, looking concerned in the dim light. “Your voice sounds strange.”

“Does it?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Yeah.” Motoki petted his cheek lightly, making his heart race faster. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Motoki shifted again, and Mamoru watched as the concern melted into surprise. He blushed. “Oh…”

Mamoru flushed as well. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” his friend told him shyly. “Natural body reaction. If you wanted, I could...” He made a very obvious gesture with his hand.

Mamoru flushed more at the unexpected forwardness. “You don’t have to.” He started to pull out of Motoki’s comforting arms, intending to go to the bathroom to take care of his problem.

“I-I wouldn’t mind. If you don’t…”

He hesitated, torn. “Toki…” He knew Motoki still felt uncertain, and sex wasn’t the way to solve that. He had to convince and reassure the blond in other ways. And he had just had a wet dream about someone else!

His hesitation seemed to hurt Motoki more and the blond pulled away from him, curling in on himself. “Right. Sorry. That was forward. I’m stupid.” 

That made up his mind for him. Since Motoki’s confession, he hadn’t been entirely sure what he should do. He wanted to do what was best for both of them, not just himself. Taking advantage of his friend was the last thing he wanted to do.

But it seemed this was the only way to get through to him.

Mamoru cupped the back of his neck and leaned in to kiss him. Motoki gasped, startled, and he tried hard to keep the kiss light. He didn’t want to spook him. But as Motoki relaxed and melted against him, he couldn’t help deepening it unconsciously. It was more than having wanted it for so long. He needed to touch him, kiss him.

Before he knew it, his arms had snaked around Motoki and the blond moved closer, straddling his hips and caressing his chest. Mamoru gasped as his hands then slipped under his tank top and let he himself be pushed back onto the pillows. This was going much further than he’d intended, but he couldn’t make himself stop now. 

Motoki seemed very interested in exploring his torso and finding his sensitive spots, making him gasp more, and Mamoru couldn’t stand the wait. He reached for the buttons on Motoki’s borrowed top, getting it open and nuzzling as he earned another blush.

Impishly, as soon as he was over his surprise, Motoki’s hands wandered down to Mamoru’s waistband. He gasped but let him, burying his face in the crook of Motoki’s neck. The blond only pulled him closer, touching his length and licking his ear.

“Motoki…” Much better than the dream. 

“Is it good?” He heard the smile in his voice.

Mamoru nodded, panting softly against Motoki’s throat as he was stroked. He reached down, wanting to return what he was receiving, wriggling his hand into Motoki’s boxers.

“Mamo,” the blond moaned softly as he was stroked. He whimpered and arched sensually in Mamoru’s lap, licking his ear.

Mamoru whimpered where he still had his face pressed against Motoki’s throat, nibbling to keep himself quiet. He didn’t want to make any embarrassing noises.

Motoki, though, didn’t seem to have any such concerns. He moaned, tossed his head and gasped, energetic and loud as he was touched. Mamoru explored his body, varying between teasing and firmer touches, to get more of those sounds. 

The blond’s touches became more passionate in response, licking and nibbling on Mamoru’s shoulder. Mamoru moaned, pushing into the sure touch on his length. “Jade…”

It was whispered, but as Motoki froze he knew the blond had heard him.

He whined softly and rubbed his thumb lightly over the head of Motoki’s reaction, distracting him, touching him too much and too intensely to let the blond think about his slip. Motoki gave in without a fight, and was soon writhing against him again, movements frantic. Mamoru sucked on Motoki’s neck, making sure to leave a red mark that would become a hickey, and stroked him faster. 

Motoki shuddered. “Mamoru!”

Sensing he was close, Mamoru lightly tightened his grip on the other’s cock. The squeezing was enough and Motoki came with a gasp.

“Ah!”

Mamoru smiled faintly, but he didn’t have too much longer to congratulate himself as Motoki resumed his touch. He bit the blond’s shoulder, muffling himself as he came. 

He panted against Motoki’s skin as his brain slowly came back to him, nuzzling his friend’s neck sweetly. “Sticky,” he said softly, after a few moments.

“Sorry,” Motoki murmured as he slid off of him.

Mamoru bit his lip, sensing the blond’s discomfort. He should have waited, and he shouldn’t have been thinking about that damn dream anymore, especially since the real thing was much better. “I’ll get you a washcloth.”

“I can wash up in the kitchen.”

“If you want to.”

“Okay,” Motoki said shakily, disappearing down the hall before Mamoru could try to stop him. 

Sighing, Mamoru washed up slowly in the bathroom, in no hurry to try to talk to his friend. He’d upset Motoki, but he wasn’t good at dealing with people when they were upset. But when it became obvious that he wouldn’t return to the bedroom on his own, Mamoru finally decided to go looking for him.

Motoki leaned over the sink, taking deep breaths to calm himself, as he’d obviously been crying. 

“Motoki?” Mamoru spoke up hesitantly. 

The blond immediately started rambling. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--I didn't know you were dating someone, it won't happen again...”

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably, cutting him off. “I’m not dating anyone.”

“But--but you said ‘Jade’…”

Mamoru flushed at the reminder. “I know.”

“Who is he?” Motoki asked softly. “Or she.”

“Honestly? I don't know.”

Motoki still looked confused. “I’ll just—go. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t,” Mamoru stopped him, “please?”

His friend hugged himself, looking close to more tears, but he nodded cautiously.

“Toki…” He reached out hesitantly, brushing the back of his fingers lightly against Motoki’s cheek. His blue eyes just got more watery at the touch. “Can we talk?”

Motoki simply nodded and Mamoru took his hand, leading him back to his room, where he pulled the blond back into bed with him. He held his friend in his arms, cuddling reassuringly. 

“I’m not dating anyone.”

“But there’s someone?” Motoki asked softly.

“No.”

“But…”

Mamoru sighed. He couldn’t admit the whole truth, but… “I had a dream.”

“A... wet dream? Which you woke up from, cuddled against me?”

Mamoru flushed and decided to be as honest as he could. “About someone named Jade... who looked a lot like you.”

“Oh? Was he better looking?”

“No. I’m not even sure that person is real. It seems like a memory of something that isn’t my own.” It wasn’t exactly true, but it wasn’t completely a lie, either. 

“Like something from your psychometry?”

“Yeah.” He could sense that Motoki was starting to relax, especially if he was trying to joke. “Motoki… I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“Don’t be.” 

He was also very accustomed to being hurt, wasn’t he? Mamoru remembered too many times how Motoki had looked like his heart had been ripped out and used for table tennis, yet the blond would smile and act like it was nothing. Mamoru frowned. “Don’t do that.”

“What?” Motoki blinked at him, confused. The hurt was still there, though.

He pressed their foreheads together, a comforting gesture from their youth. “You deserve better than to be hurt all the time.” Mamoru really wanted to be the person that didn’t hurt him. He’d do better.

Stupid dream. Stupid Endymion. He wasn’t like him—somehow Jadeite had been lost to him. Mamoru would not do that to Motoki. Whatever had happened.

“Okay,” Motoki whispered.

“Are you really?”

Motoki shifted closer, warm and sweet. “I’m getting there.”

That was good enough for now. “Want to go back to sleep?” He lightly rubbed his thumb under Motoki’s eye again, disturbing any make-up that was still there. “You look tired.”

Motoki smiled tiredly, relaxed again. “I am.”

“Let's sleep.”

Mamoru pulled the blankets up over them and Motoki tucked his head under his chin, falling asleep easily. 

 

TBC.


	5. Sunlit Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which this is clearly a filler chapter. Here, have the boys dating.

Chapter Five: Sunlit Romance

 

~~~

 

The bedroom in his apartment was in sharp contrast to his childhood home at the Chiba mansion. There, the furnishings were very stylish and the only decorations he had were his old trophies. Here the furniture was more simple and serviceable. The sheets weren’t silk, but they were still soft and warm. Books lined the shelves in this room almost as much as in the living area. An occasional poster decorated the walls. All in all, Mamoru liked it better. It felt more lived in. More _him_.

 

The sun was just barely shining through the dark curtains when Stalker jumped onto Mamoru’s chest without warning, waking them both.

 

Mamoru grumbled, but of course even in the early morning, Motoki wasn’t mad at the cat.

 

“Hey baby.” The blond boy petted the black and white cat as he sat up, smiling sleepily. He still looked tired, but it was a huge improvement on the night before. The sparkle of life was back in his eyes and he wasn’t quite so pale.

 

“Nya!” said the cat.

 

Mamoru, watching Motoki scratch the cat’s ears lovingly, debated between getting up to go for a run or to stay in bed. One on hand, he loved early morning jogs. On the other, leaving the bed meant leaving Motoki in it. Alone. His—lover? Boyfriend?—friend liked to sleep in most mornings when he was able to. And he was _very_ cuddly.

 

“Want me to feed him?” Motoki asked, gently pulling Stalker against his chest instead.

 

“He doesn’t need fed yet.” Having decided, he wanted Motoki to stay in bed with him for a little longer.

 

Motoki smiled as Stalker jumped out of his arms and back into his little bed on the dresser. It was a mighty leap for such a small animal, and the two young men were silent for a moment in appreciation.

 

Stalker curled improbably and started licking his inner thigh, distinctly smug.

 

“Okay.”

 

Mamoru wrapped an arm around Motoki’s waist, pleased as the blond cuddled close. They were both still naked from the night before but neither were willing to disturb the peacefulness with more sex. For the moment.

 

Motoki nuzzled sweetly. His cheek was just a little scratchy—the blond never still didn’t get much of a morning beard, not like Mamoru did.

 

“I didn’t have the dreams.”

 

“Good.” He carded his fingers through the blond’s hair, kissing his temple.

 

“S’nice.”

 

“What is?” Mamoru asked, not sure what the sleepy comment meant.

 

“Being here with you. Waking up like this. Sleeping through the night.”

 

Mamoru smiled approvingly. “I'm glad.”

 

Motoki leaned in to kiss him very lightly and Mamoru was perfectly content in returning it. Neither tried to deepen it, and Motoki broke off gently to nuzzle some more, like the cat he so doted on.

 

“So…”

 

Mamoru blinked at the nervous tone. It bellied the general contentment he felt off of Motoki’s body. “So?”

 

The blond blushed. “You said we’d talk when I got some rest.”

 

“Mm, yeah…” And Motoki did look rested now.

 

“What did you want to say?”  
  
”I don’t know.” Mamoru had hoped that if he put it off long enough, he’d have time to think about what he wanted to say, but he still hadn’t. He hoped Motoki would figure out his intentions without words. He wasn’t so good at them, not in situations like this where he had no point of reference.

 

Motoki smiled in amusement.

 

“I’m glad I amuse you,” Mamoru grouched faintly, also amused.

 

The blond kissed him again. “Sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For being amused…”

 

“Not your fault.” He might have to bite the blond more if he kept apologizing like that.

 

Motoki smiled softly, and Mamoru kissed his neck to get a wider one, tugging him close again.

 

“Love you,” Motoki murmured.

 

“Oh?”

 

He nodded, blushing.

 

“Good.” Mamoru kissed his neck again, earning a sweet giggle. He hadn’t known Motoki was ticklish there. A few other places, sure, he had searched out those spots long ago. The neck was a new one though. “Cute.”

 

“You think so?” Motoki arched his eyebrow, eyes gleaming impishly. “Or do you mean our baby?”

 

“Shh, don’t talk about him or he’ll come back.”

 

Motoki giggled more. “You know, he’s not actually planning new and inventive ways to scratch you.”

 

“So you claim.”

 

They fell silent for a few moments, peacefully snuggling and wrapping around each other. Mamoru remembered doing this when they were children, though they hadn’t been naked then. And he really didn’t want to think about what it would have been like if they had been, that was just weird.

 

Motoki was touching his face lightly with his fingertips, tracing his features as if he were mapping out a picture. “Are you okay with this?”

 

“Hm?” Mamoru blinked at him sleepily, wondering what he was on about now.

 

“With us.  I would ask if you're happy, but you'd say you're allergic to happiness or something.”

 

“I am.”

 

Motoki was confused. “To which part?”

 

“Both. I’m content and allergic to happiness.”

 

The blond rolled his eyes fondly. “Good. To the content part.”

 

“Reika's going to be _so_ happy though.” He could foresee a gleeful redhead cackling in his future and he didn’t need his powers to do it, either.

 

Motoki groaned. “Should we keep it from her?” he asked, then shook his head. “Never mind. She’ll figure it out.”

 

Mamoru shrugged. “Probably.” It would be just like Reika to take one look at them and just know.

 

Motoki kissed his neck this time. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright.” He smiled slightly as Motoki nuzzled, like Stalker had done when he was a kitten; he couldn’t help but compare. “Mm, go back to sleep.”

 

“If you wish.” The blond rested his head on Mamoru’s shoulder.

 

“Good.” It was kind of nice getting his way.

 

“Then we’ll have breakfast. And need to brush my teeth. Do I still have a brush here?”

 

“Yes, Toki.” There would be blueberry pancakes. Motoki liked those. Maybe he’d surprise the blond with them later.

 

He held Motoki as the blond easily fell back to sleep, obviously still exhausted. Mamoru would make certain he didn’t get this tired again.

 

-

 

A few days later, they took Hina out for breakfast.

 

His little sister had called him the night before, expressing her frustration over Yoko’s machinations. The woman had apparently doubled her efforts in order to make Hina a _proper lady_ that she could take along with her on social events. Apparently toting around a small dog in her purse was no longer _in vogue_ , or something.

 

(Mamoru was tempted to use his considerable influence to make fancy rats popular again, just to see the look of frozen horror on Yoko’s face.)

 

Mamoru could almost hear her pout over the phone. “It’s alright, Imouto. I’ll take care of it.”

 

He spoke briefly to Kenji, expressing his concerns about Hina not having enough time to be a normal child, and he agreed to let Mamoru take her out more often. Yoko had pasted on a fake, bright smile, but she did not argue.

 

“Nii-san!” Hina rushed to greet them, wearing a yellow sun dress, her long hair flowing down her back. “Toki-nii!”

 

Mamoru stooped to pick her up, holding her securely as they walked to where his car was parked. “Excited?”

 

She beamed, dazzling and beautiful. “Of course! You and Toki-nii are my favorite people!”

 

“Aww. Reika will be jealous.” Motoki patted her head and helped Mamoru secure her in the backseat. She wasn’t so small that she couldn’t do it herself, but they both liked to baby her, and she liked the attention.

 

Perhaps this was why she had said they were like parents.

 

“I like Reika-chan too,” Hina said, pouting.

 

“Uh huh,” Motoki said, smiling teasingly. “I’m going to tell her that you don’t like her anymore.”

 

“I didn’t say that!”

 

“She’ll be crushed.”

 

“ _Motoki-nii!_ ”

 

Mamoru rolled his eyes fondly and cut into the teasing. “Imouto, what would you like for breakfast?”

 

“Um… Your pancakes?”

 

Motoki winked at him playfully. “I second this.”

 

Mamoru sighed, giving his boyfriend a chiding look. “Pancakes it is. For the second time this week.”

 

“Hina-chan didn’t get pancakes with us.”

 

Mamoru sighed again.

 

“Then can we watch a Disney movie?” Hina asked quickly.

 

Mamoru exchanged another look with Motoki before chuckling. “Of course.”

 

“I’ll never get those songs out of my head,” Motoki murmured.

 

“Hush. You like it.”

 

Motoki lightly pinched his thigh. Mamoru held in a gasp and absently smacked the blond’s hand away, not veering off the road into incoming traffic.

 

They spend almost the rest of the day with Hina, not just lunch, as one Disney movie became a second, and a third, and then it was just natural to turn it into a sleepover. It was the most fun Mamoru had had in awhile, and for a few hours he had no thoughts about mystical silver crystals, phantom lovers, Senshi, or these Dark Kingdom members.

 

-

 

A few days later, they had just returned from spending another morning with Hina again, when Motoki asked. It was very abrupt and rushed, and happened in the hallway, just as Mamoru walked out of his bedroom. He nearly ran smack into his—very definitely _boyfriend_ now.

 

“Goonadatewithme?”

 

Mamoru blinked. “Alright.” He didn’t understand the nervousness. They had been _dating_ a few days already.

 

Motoki smiled. “Great! Look what I found.” He held out a flyer, likely torn from the college bulletin board.

 

Mamoru took it, amused by Motoki’s enthusiasm. It was about a book fair in Jinbouchou; the center of book stores and publishing companies in Tokyo. Being a bit of a bibliophile, this was a perfect date.

 

Motoki flushed. “I was hoping you'd agree. I already packed the bento box.”

 

He smiled faintly; Motoki was cute. “Alright.”

 

Motoki raised his arms and did an imitation of Usagi’s cheer. “Yay!”

 

Shaking his head, Mamoru pulled him close and kissed his cheek. “You were nervous?”

 

Motoki flushed harder. “Yeah. You might've had class today or... you might not have wanted to go out with me.”

 

“Hm.” He wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, cuddling him close until they left. They grabbed the bento box and went down to his car.

 

It was a bit of a drive, with the typically busy downtown Tokyo streets, but eventually they arrived. His boyfriend chatted the whole way about various things, including Hina’s last recital and Usagi’s girlfriend, slipping into a nervous rambling. Listening with amusement, Mamoru let him.

 

Motoki seemed happy, and brightened further when Jinbouchou came into view. “Wow, they really went all out,” he murmured, noting the banners and stalls in front of the shops.

 

“Yeah.” Mamoru focused more on where to park his car for the moment. A lot of people were already there, and the two of them soon joined the crowd, milling between the stands.

 

Mamoru found himself having fun, laughing and smiling as they weaved their way up one side of the street. Everyone was in such good spirits and it was contagious for him, with his psychometry.

 

Then Motoki began to buy every book that Mamoru showed an interest in, even ones they both knew he already had. It was starting to get silly, and so much that they had to stop to get a small wheeled cart. Eventually Mamoru began playfully refusing to look at anymore.

 

Motoki pouted. “I know you want _that_ one.” He motioned to the new annotation of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_.

 

He shook his head, smiling. “Not saying.” Motoki pouted more. “You already spent too much money on me.”

 

Motoki flushed and looked around nervously. “I couldn't help it. You look happy.”

 

The H word again. “Not.” Mamoru kissed his cheek again, just to drive the point home. “I'm allergic to happiness, remember?”

 

Motoki was shy about the public display, but obviously thrilled with the attention all the same. “So you say.”

 

“So I do.”

 

His friend giggled. “Shall we keep looking?”

 

“Only if you promise not to buy anything else,” he said firmly.

 

“I promise.”

 

Mamoru accepted the promise and they continued looking. Motoki kept his word and didn’t purchase anything else, finally looking at a few himself.

 

He couldn’t help but turn the tables and buy Motoki some books in return.

 

Motoki laughed helplessly. “Mamoru!”

 

“Turnabout is fairplay.”

 

“Mamo, really,” Motoki complained without heat, touching his arm.

 

Somehow, the touch was just as intimate as kissing. “Yes?”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

Motoki flushed, looking pleased again. “Oh. Okay.”

 

He coyly looked at a few more, and Mamoru bought those two. He hesitated when Motoki picked up one on gay sex, of all things. The blond blushed sweetly, glancing at him.

 

Mamoru shifted closer, lips pressed against his ear. “I don't think we need a manual.”

 

Motoki flushed in pleasure, setting the book down, fingers not even lingering on the cover, which Mamoru was proud of. “No, we don’t.”

 

Mamoru smiled.

 

They stopped for lunch, carrying their books back to the car and driving to a mysterious location that Motoki directed him to. It was a large, picturesque park that Mamoru had never seen before. He looked around with interest as Motoki led the way.

 

“I found this spot walking home one day from an appointment last month,” Motoki explained, taking Mamoru up the path to a clearing surrounded by flowers.

 

They were wildflowers of all sorts, the only part clear being the small path that led through it. “It’s amazing,” Mamoru murmured, touched. This hadn’t been a spur of the moment idea for Motoki. He’d planned this.

 

Motoki smiled and spread out their blanket, the one that Mamoru kept in his car for emergencies. “It's not as beautiful as the gardens you like to go to, but I thought you might like it.”

 

“I like all plants,” Mamoru reminded, almost defensively. This wasn’t the rose gardens, but it was perfect in its own way. (And he’d rather not think about his late night Tuxedo mask romps at the moment.)

 

Motoki opened the lunch boxes into three parts and handed him a pair of chopsticks. “I know you do.”

 

Mamoru stretched out beside him on the blanket and the blond started to feed him. It felt a little silly, but Mamoru let him, and it seemed to make Motoki happy.

 

“Everything’s home cooked,” said the blond.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mm-hm. Not as good as yours though.”

 

Mamoru licked his lips. “It’s good.”

 

Motoki’s eyes lowered, focusing on his lips. “Ah… I’m glad.”

 

Mamoru smiled slyly and began to feed Motoki in turn. He didn’t expect Motoki to start coyly sucking on the chopsticks before releasing them.

 

He tapped Motoki lightly on the nose with the utensils. “None of that.”

 

The blond wrinkled his nose. “Aw.”

 

“Later,” he assured, kissing him softly and briefly.

 

The mood remained relaxed and Mamoru was content to eat and talk with Motoki. His friend didn’t quite ramble as he talked about his art projects at school. He showed more interest in them than his business courses, Mamoru couldn’t help noting.

 

“Why are you still trying to go for a business degree?”

 

Motoki’s expression fell. “Father wants me to run Crown someday and that it'll pay more than being an artist would.”

 

“But what do you _want_ to do?” Mamoru pressed.

 

“I want to paint, I guess.”

 

This didn’t surprise him. Motoki had always been doodling, and had come over more than once with paint on the tip of his nose. “Then do that.”

 

“My parents will disown me for sure. They still think I'll grow out of the gay thing, but this...”

 

“They won’t,” Mamoru said firmly, “they'll be upset but they won't throw you away.”

 

“Mm.” Obviously his friend wasn’t buying it.

 

“ _They won’t_ ,” he said, stressing the words more firmly.

 

Motoki leaned against him. “Okay. Sorry. Ruined the mood.”

 

Mamoru cuddled him supportively. “It’s alright.”

 

Motoki resumed feeding him until they were out of food. Mamoru continued to cuddle him, knowing his friend needed the reassurance, and he didn’t mind giving it.

 

“I’m still having those dreams too,” Motoki admitted after awhile.

 

“Oh?” Mamoru prodded worriedly. Motoki was sleeping better, he’d made sure of it.

 

Motoki smiled. “It's fine, I'm still sleeping. For some reason they're bearable now. I even remember a little more of them.”

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

He shrugged. “Sure. I told you before about the temple, the water, and the forest. Now I remember that there was a boy in the temple. For some reason I feel a great affection for him.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“He's about fourteen, I guess. Very beautiful and very sad. He tries to tell me something but I can't understand him.”

 

That made Mamoru thoughtful. “Why not?”

 

“I don't recognize the language.”

 

“Not at all? It doesn't even sound like English?”

 

“A couple of words sound like English. I think he says ‘Prince’ a couple of times.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Motoki shrugged sheepishly. “Yeah, it's weird. Then I see a guy that looks like you.”

 

“Me?”

 

Motoki nodded. “Except he's wearing some weird armor, like out of a super _sentai_ show, and he looks very sad. I wake up feeling like I made some terrible mistake.”

 

“Huh.” It reminded him of his Jadeite dreams.

 

Motoki kissed his cheek. “But it’s still much better. Thanks to you.”

 

Mamoru relaxed. “You can stay with me anyway, if you want.”

 

“You don't think that's going too fast?”

 

“You've stayed with me before,” Mamoru pointed out, amused.

 

“Not like this.”

 

“You don’t want to?”

 

“No, I do!”

 

“Then do.” He smiled, petting soft blond hair. “I don’t mind. And Stalker will love it.”

 

Motoki smiled happily. “Okay. I’m moving in then.”

 

Mamoru blinked. “Alright.”

 

“I mean, staying over,” Motoki amended quickly, ducking his head. “For however long you can stand me.”

 

Mamoru shrugged. It wasn’t like it bothered him. Motoki was the one thinking they were going too fast. “You can move in if you want.” He half-grinned. “I bet I could even get Kenji to give you a room at the mansion and you could help Hina annoy Yoko.”

 

Motoki’s smile returned. “That’d be fun.” He pressed closer. “I think I'll be happy wherever as long as I'm with you.”

 

“Sap,” Mamoru accused fondly.

 

TBC.


	6. General of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru faces Nephrite and is reunited with an old friend.

Chapter Six: General of the West **  
  
**000 **  
  
**As Mamoru led Usagi up the long temple steps, her hand on his arm, he was struck by how comfortable the contact was. He had known the girl for awhile, but they weren’t this close. Yet it felt like they had done this a million times before, and would do it again another million times. He looked into her eyes and felt as if he could almost remember something from his past, but it slipped away again just as quickly, like grains of sand. **  
  
**She was excitedly telling him about her new friends, particularly her girlfriend--she said this in a hushed, giggling tone. A secret, but one she wasn’t ashamed of. She only left out the parts where she and her new friends were **‘** _senshi’_ protecting Tokyo from a mysterious organization called the Dark Kingdom, or how they were looking for something. **  
  
**The same thing Tuxedo Mask was looking for. **  
  
“** She's really the sweetest, prettiest girl ever, Mamo-chan.” **  
  
**Mamoru smiled in amusement. “I’m sure she is.” **  
  
“** It's different than the crush I had on Motoki-nii-san. More... Dunno...” **  
  
“** Real?” **  
  
**The blonde girl smiled, blushing. “Yeah!” **  
  
**He smiled. “Good.” **  
  
**Usagi giggled, her cheek resting comfortably against his bicep, as if she too felt that mysterious familiarity between them. Mamoru patted her head, in between the odango buns. **  
  
**At the top of the stairs, the dark haired shrine maiden stood waiting. She frowned disapprovingly at them, and Mamoru sensed her jealousy, a fiery wave that hit him full in the face like a warm breeze. **  
  
**He might have flinched just a little. **  
  
“** Usagi!” **  
  
**The expression of euphoric happiness that Usagi got should have dispelled all insecurities in Hino Rei. “Rei-chan!” the blonde called back, letting go of Mamoru and skipping over, golden hair flying behind her. **  
  
**The miko softened a little bit. “Who is this and why were you cuddling with him?” **  
  
**Usagi blinked innocently, confused. “Huh?” **  
  
“** You were cuddling with--ah, Mamoru-san.” Rei relaxed a little more as she recognized him finally. She even smiled. **  
  
**Mamoru smiled back. He had recognized her a few seconds before, remembering their dance at Yoko’s party. He wasn’t insulted that she hadn’t remembered sooner--obviously she’d had more important things on her mind since then. **  
  
**Usagi smiled. “Mm-hm. He's very cuddly even if he is shy.” **  
  
**Rei arched a fine eyebrow. “He didn't seem shy when I met him.” **  
  
“** Oh?” **  
  
“** We met at his stepmother’s party.” **  
  
“** Party? Aw…” The senshi of the moon pouted. **  
  
**Rei patted her head, between her buns, which Mamoru had done on many occasions himself. It seemed so natural. “It was very boring.” **  
  
**This did not seem to deter Usagi. “Can I go next time?” **  
  
“** Sure,” Mamoru answered. “It might even be more interesting.” Usagi was definitely not like the type of people Yoko was used to having around. He didn’t think she would approve. Usagi wouldn’t fawn over her and wouldn’t act pretentious. Likely, she would eat too many sweets and get hold of wine, thinking it was juice, guzzling it down. **  
  
**Mamoru made a mental note to keep an eye on Usagi at any society functions. **  
  
“** Yay!” **  
  
**He watched the girls cuddle chastely before the moment was interrupted as something fell out of a nearby tree. **  
  
**Mamoru turned toward the sound and winced. **  
  
**It was a young man, perhaps a year or two older than he, with a scruffy and disheveled appearance that wasn’t just from the fall. There were leaves stuck in his long hair and some stubble on his jaw, as though he had forgotten to shave that morning (or his five o’clock shadow just grew in at twelve). It took Mamoru awhile to recognize him, for it had been a very long time since he the last vacation with his family. Only when Rei spoke his name did recognition dawn. **  
  
“** Yuuichirou! What are you doing?!” **  
  
“** Ah, nothing?” He rubbed the back of his shaggy head sheepishly. **  
  
**Kumada Yuuichirou, from a family much like Mamoru’s, lived in Fujikawaguchiko, Yamanashi, near the Fujiten Snow Resort. There had been many winters, and a few springs when the snow melted and the lilies bloomed (Kanto’s largest lily garden), spent there. Though he had not spoken to the other man in a long time, Yuuichirou looked very much the same. But Mamoru couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing here in a Shinto shrine of all places, far from home. **  
  
**He wore the yukata of someone who worked at the shrine. **  
  
“** Is grandpa making you do weird things again?” Rei demanded. “Just tell him no, he’s doing it to tease you.” **  
  
“** He _is_ giving me a place to stay.” **  
  
“** Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to take pictures of baby birds or hike all the way down the hill in the middle of the night for his favorite crackers.” **  
  
“** I don't mind.” **  
  
**Rei sighed, frustrated. This was obviously an argument that had happened before, and she was reigning her considerable temper in. **  
  
**Mamoru tilted his head, watching Yuuichirou closely. The other man noticed him too, his eyes widening in recollection for a moment, but he soon began to pretend not to have met him before as the priestess introduced the three of them. **  
  
**This amused Mamoru. His old friend was obviously trying to hide his background from Rei. Though Rei was from a similar family also, the two would not have met at social gatherings. Yuuichirou rarely attended such functions. **  
  
**Mamoru decided to do nothing to give him away, for now; he figured his old friend had his reasons. **  
  
“** Why did you invite me over, Rei-chan?” Usagi eventually asked. **  
  
**Rei flushed prettily, suddenly nervous. “I have a present for you.” **  
  
“** Really? Can I have it now?” Usagi was a bit attention starved, Mamoru had noticed. Reaffirmation of Rei’s feelings for her with gifts was probably a good thing, if superficial. **  
  
**Rei nodded shyly. “Come with me?” **  
  
“** Okay.” The two girls walked into the part of the temple where Rei lived with her grandfather, leaving Mamoru and Yuuichirou to their own devices. **  
  
**An awkward silence stretched between them. **  
  
**- **  
  
**Upon reaching her room, Usagi immediately laid down on her bed with a sweet, innocently alluring smile. She made such a tempting picture, with her blond pigtails everywhere and her blue skirt hiking up her leg. **  
  
**Rei swallowed thickly, forcing herself to resist. She knelt next to her nightstand and removed two small jewelry boxes. They had black, velvety covers and felt absurdly warm in her hands. She was sure she was imagining it. **  
  
**Usagi sat up. “Rei-chan?” **  
  
**Shaking herself, Rei offered one shyly, nervousness coiling in her stomach as her blonde took the box and opened it. Usagi gasped when she saw the gold band inside. “Rei-chan!” **  
  
**Rei flushed prettily. She didn’t give solid gold rings out everyday, even when she was in love. “It’s a promise ring.” **  
  
**Usagi smiled, flushed as well. “It’s so pretty…” **  
  
“** I’m glad you like it.” It was a relief to have the moment over with, and Usagi looked so happy. **  
  
**Usagi giggled, sliding off the bed and cuddling close, warm and adorable. “Is this because I want to…?” She trailed off, blushing, not needing to say more. **  
  
**Rei blushed harder. “Maybe?” She didn’t mean for it to come out sounding like a question and felt her face getting even warmer. **  
  
**Usagi pouted adorably, but she nuzzled against her cheek sweetly and it was alright again. “I'll wait. If it's what you really want.” **  
  
**Rei offered a small, hesitant smile. “It is.” It wasn’t that she didn’t want to. She had been raised Catholic as well as Shinto. Even though she had grown older, and both religions sometimes warred with her belief in herself, as well as her new life as a Sailor Senshi, some of those foundations still remained. Having sex with Usagi when they were both only fourteen went just seemed really wrong. If she could help it, she would like to get married first. That meant waiting until they were sixteen. **  
  
**Some people might find it hypocritical that she hated men and the social structure living with them represented, yet she still wanted to marry Usagi. It wasn’t about trying to live up to any sort of cliché or expectation. She wanted to be with Usagi. She wanted Usagi to be happy, for them both to be happy together. **  
  
**Usagi smiled. “Okay. Put it on me, please?” **  
  
**Rei nodded, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on Usagi’s ring finger, promising herself that it would not be the only time she did so. **  
  
**Usagi wiggled her fingers, and they both watched how it stood out from her pale skin and glittered in the sunlight. **  
  
“** I love you, Rei-chan.” **  
  
**Rei smiled and, overwhelmed, leaned in. “I love you too.” **  
  
**Just before their lips touched, they were interrupted by shouting from outside. **  
  
**- **  
  
**Mamoru dragged the stunned Yuuichirou into the woods surrounding the temple, letting the trees slow down their pursuer. The man had appeared out of nowhere, intent on capturing Yuuichirou and stealing his energy. **  
  
**Mamoru had to wonder. Why was Nephrite, the latest Dark Kingdom assailant, always interested in the rich and famous? **  
  
**Yuuichirou panted as they ran, keeping up with Mamoru easily. “I don't get it. That's the guy that tried to recruit me on the ski slope, before I left home...” **  
  
**Mamoru shook his head. “Less talking, more running.” He kept his slim fingers around Yuuichirou’s wrist, somehow not stumbling. He hoped their flight would would keep his old friend from noticing how the trees shifted to aid their escape and slow down the flying man that chased them. **  
  
**However, Yuuichirou surprised him by noticing anyway. “Oh my god, the trees are _moving!”_ **  
  
**It wasn’t just that it was bizarre for anyone to notice, though it was. It was only that Mamoru wasn’t used to anyone but Motoki and Reika noticing. **  
  
“** You must be mistaken,” Mamoru replied, voice carefully dry. **  
  
“** They’re _totally_ moving!” **  
  
**Mamoru didn’t reply, dragging Yuuichirou on a zigzagging path through the forest, trying to confuse Nephrite and not stumble over any loose earth or tree roots. Beside him, Yuuichirou was not as graceful and tripped often, but he managed to stay with Mamoru as he stumbled along. **  
  
**His friend was going to have many bruises in the morning. **  
  
**Above them, their shadow cackled. “I can _hear_ you, you know. Don’t hide from me, it’s useless.” His voice echoed around them eerily. **  
  
**Mamoru ignored it, focusing intently on finding his target, ears filled with the whispers of the forest. They were old trees and Nephrite’s pursuit scared only the young samplings; the rest were willing to aid Mamoru and obey his commands. **  
  
**He pulled the other man to an abrupt stop in front of one particularly grand tree—the one he had searched for, a voice among many others, calling out to him when the danger started, wanting him to find it. It had grown breathtakingly tall and had particularly thick roots, a sacred spirit of the forest. **  
  
**Beside him, Yuuichirou squeaked as it began to move. “Mamoru-san!” **  
  
“** Sorry about this,” Mamoru murmured and struck his carotid artery, causing the other man to slip into unconsciousness. **  
  
**Yuuichirou fell to the ground with a soft thump. Mamoru made sure he was hidden in foliage--having to encourage some of it to _grow over_ the young man--before taking off again, drawing the general away. **  
  
“** Come out, come out, wherever you are!” Nephrite taunted, following. “I’m getting very tired of looking for you, Yuuichirou-san. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your friend, would you?” **  
  
**Mamoru withheld from replying, breathing evenly as he ran. He wanted to save all of his energy for what was to come, not wasting any on witty comebacks to such cheesiness. **  
  
**Nephrite, however, did not have this problem as he continued to fly effortless in the air and jeering as he searched. Mamoru grumbled mentally about cheaters. **  
  
**Then, just as Mamoru was getting his breath back, the man just had to push his cheating further as he began cutting down trees with fluid swings of his Egyptian Khopesh. **  
  
**Mamoru hissed angrily, feeling the pain of the forest that had only been protecting him. His body shook with the force of it. **  
  
**Before he could reign in his emotions, a flock of birds burst out of their hiding places, attacking Nephrite with beak and claw. The long haired man squawked and flailed in an indignant manner, trying to protect his face from being torn apart. His clothes were shredded and pecked through in seconds, hanging off the man in tatters, and he fell sharply out of the sky, landing hard on the ground. **  
  
**Mamoru watched for just a second, feeling mildly vindictive, before he took advantage of the general’s distraction to transform. Donning his customary tuxedo and mask, he rushed at his opponent. **  
  
**Nephrite had managed to shake off the birds by then, killing quite a few of them. Mamoru growled, outraged again for the casual taking of life, and removed his sword from where it was hidden in his cane. **  
  
**The general was startled and just barely raised the Khopesh in time. It was an unusual weapon, but he seemed adept at using it. **  
  
**Mamoru, strangely, felt strangely as familiar with it, at least as far as forming an offensive was concerned. **  
  
**Mostly, he was still angry for the forest and the birds. “You bastard!” he snarled, or meant to, but it came out completely wrong. The language he spoke wasn’t Japanese or English or anything else he could recognize. **  
  
**Nephirite’s eyes widened. “You know my Queen’s language!” **  
  
**Mamoru shook his head, clearing the fog on his mind. He had to carefully enunciate his reply so that he could speak in his native tongue. “You should not have killed them.” He didn’t care about the strange language. It was just another point on the long list of strange things in his life at the moment, which was growing into a very long list. **  
  
“** Those pests?” Nephrite scoffed. “Did you see what they did to my face?!” **  
  
**There were cuts on his face, from when he had failed to protect himself. Mamoru didn’t care. “They were defending the home you decided to destroy.” **  
  
**Nephrite sneered and attacked. “So what?” **  
  
**Mamoru moved quickly, dancing out of range, but Nephrite seemed to be a little cleverer than Jadeite had been. He disappeared and was behind Mamoru in a flash, grabbing him. Skin brushed skin and he gasped as his body was wracked with horrible visions that the touch brought upon him. **  
  
** _It was too late._ **  
  
** _The moon kingdom did not smolder, but crumbled to rock and dust on the moon’s surface. Bodies and blood were everywhere, and despite what the Earth army had believed, the blood of humans and gods were both the same red._ **  
  
** _Endymion watched, before his world turned black forever, as Queen Serenity sealed away Beryl. His Shittenou were caught in the blast. He tried to cry out to the queen, to plead with her to save them, but he could not move. The pain was already starting to fade and he knew he was dying._ **  
  
** _His last moments were of horror as he watched and Nephrite started to move. The last one to survive, Nephrite’s scream echoed in his ears._ **  
  
** _Too late._ **  
  
“** Akuryou Taisan!” The shout and attack freed Mamoru from the vision, and he gasped as he stumbled away from Nephrite. He turned in time to watch the zombie burn. **  
  
**Like Jadeite, Nephrite’s soul was elsewhere. This was only a construct. A homunculus. A cruel illusion of a person who had once existed, and all Mamoru could feel was Endymion’s absolute revulsion and grief for what this creature represented. Failure, pain and loss. **  
  
**The aberration that occupied Nephrite’s body certainly did not deserve to exist anymore, nor did it deserve to be pitied. So he drove his wickedly serrated blade through the burning man’s chest. **  
  
**Nephrite blinked at him, through the pain. “Ma… Mast… er?” he wheezed, still smoldering from Sailor Mars’ fire. **  
  
**Mamoru shook his head, still angry, but the use of the honorific made something quail inside, frightened and wild. “I’m not your _anything,_ **”** he hissed. **  
  
**The general fell, turning to bone and ash, the small red jewel that had once held Nephrite’s power falling to the ground. **  
  
**Mamoru followed the jewel down slowly, staring at it as he sank to his knees upon the ground, grass staining the dark trousers of his costume. The jewel glistened green in the sunlight. It was a nephrite. **  
  
“** Tuxedo Kamen-sama?” Usagi—Sailor Moon—hesitated before touching his shoulder with her gloved hand. **  
  
**Mamoru winced, knowing she would feel what he was still feeling: despair over how Nephrite’s final moments were spent and Endymion’s part in it. The prince’s utter despair as it all ended. **  
  
**Why hadn’t Endymion noticed Nephrite was alive sooner? Had the other three generals been alive as well? The memories, both his own and not, were still unclear. **  
  
**Shaking his head, Tuxedo Mask secreted the small jewel away in his jacket before Usagi noticed. The girl was already crying and he brushed her hand away lightly. “You should go.” Distance between them would free Usagi from the impact of the shared emotions. **  
  
“** But…” She would have argued, no doubt, if she hadn’t swooned in that exact. **  
  
**Mamoru caught her carefully, trying not to allow any skin contact, the shared pain obviously too much for the sensitive girl to bear. It was hard to avoid hurting her more, since the fuku left so much of her skin bare, but at least he had gloves. “Don’t worry about me.” **  
  
**Rei took Sailor Moon from him, cradling her girlfriend close and eyeing Mamoru suspiciously, the same look on her face she had worn on the night of the party. **  
  
“** She’ll be fine,” Mamoru assured. “Take her somewhere where she can be around happy people. A playground maybe.” **  
  
**Rei hesitated before taking Usagi away, either to do that or something else. Sadly, he had other concerns, and would have to leave it to the priestess’ hands. **  
  
**Mamoru walked back to where he left Yuuichirou, letting his transformation fade when he was sure the girls were gone. Sighing tiredly, he called the vines away that were covering Yuuichirou, revealing him to be inside of a small hollow in the earth. **  
  
**Mamoru crawled in beside him to rest. He felt cold, but the ground and Yuuichirou were both warm. **  
  
**He wished Motoki were there, though the blond would have no doubt been terrified by what had just occurred, and Mamoru’s reaction to it. **  
  
“** Mamoru-san?” Yuuichirou blinked at him groggily. **  
  
“** Hm?” He shifted the vines back over the opening to cut out the light. **  
  
“** You’re hurt…” The other boy’s eyes, nearly hidden by his shaggy brown hair, were concerned. **  
  
**He looked at himself. “Must’ve got caught by a branch. It's just a scratch.” **  
  
“** Not just that.” **  
  
**Mamoru blinked at him in the dim light. **  
  
**Yuuichirou pressed closer, leaning against his shoulder very lightly. “I can feel it.” **  
  
**He frowned, confused, unable to sense any ability in Yuuichirou, just as he never had in their previous meetings. The older boy was a kind soul, friendly and often reckless, but also loyal and very brave. Certainly no powers though, or so Mamoru thought. **  
  
**Perhaps he was mistaken, as Endymion had been about so many things. **  
  
“** Your face. Gives it away.” **  
  
“** Ah.” **  
  
**His old friend offered an awkward smile. “Thanks for helping me back there. Not sure it was worth whatever it cost you.” **  
  
“** It was.” Aside from his own feelings on the matter of the zombie, Yuuichirou was important to so many people. That was worth protecting. **  
  
“** Still, I owe you. Thanks, buddy.” **  
  
“** No, you don’t,” Mamoru said firmly, changing the subject. “It should be safe to go back.” **  
  
“** No more scary floating recruiter?” **  
  
“** He’s gone.” **  
  
“** Okay.” **  
  
**Yuuichirou helped him out of the hollow. Mamoru let him, too weary to do anything else. **  
  
“** Don't worry. Remember that party we skipped out on and trekked through the snow? This is way easier.” **  
  
**Mamoru half-smiled at the memory. They’d arrived back at Yuuichirou’s home later that evening, wet and shivering, making their parents fuss over them tremendously. Somehow neither boy got sick afterwards. “True. What are you doing here anyway? The rumor mill has you off at some Swiss boarding school.” **  
  
“** Really? Huh. No, I just decided it was time to get out, go see the world.” He laughed softly. “Or at least more of Japan. I was tired of being bored all the time. Found my way here. Grandpa Hino is an interesting man, and no one's ever bossed me around as much as Rei-san does. It’s fun just being treated like a normal kid for once.” **  
  
“** So you ran away from home?” Mamoru smiled playfully. “Interesting.” **  
  
“** I phoned my parents after I settled here.” Yuuichirou still looked embarrassed. **  
  
“** Hence the rumor about Swiss boarding school. For what it's worth, no one will find out about you from me.” **  
  
**The Kamada heir grinned. “Thanks.” **  
  
**Mamoru shrugged. “What are friends for? Just don’t ask me for a ride after you’ve been to an all night keg party.” **  
  
“** Mamoru-san, that was one time!” **  
  
**Mamoru suppressed a smile. “Be careful of Hino-san's father though.” **  
  
“** Oh yeah, that man’s a piece of work. Would you believe that he practically kidnapped her on her birthday? Had her pulled into a limousine by his goons and took her to some ritzy hotel, made her change her clothes, and have a meal with him and a reporter.” **  
  
“** Not surprised. He was treating her like some sort of pretty trinket at Yoko's party.” **  
  
“** Jerk.” They had reached the temple by then, which unharmed in Nephrite’s attack, and was part of the reason Mamoru had pulled them into the trees. Yuuichirou assisted him into a small room in the main building. **  
  
“** Can I get you anything?” **  
  
“** I'm fine, really. I should be heading home, anyway.” He didn’t want to collapse here. He wanted to do his collapsing at home, where Motoki would hopefully be around to cuddle with, and he could bask in his boyfriend’s presence, soak in his warmth to keep and forget the cold. **  
  
“** You shouldn't drive in your condition.” **  
  
“** You worry too much.” Mamoru gave him an impish look. “Besides, this is a temple. What will your master think?” **  
  
**Yuuichirou blushed, pouting. “Yeah, well, you should see his collection of porn. Seriously dude, he’s got anthologies of tentacle porn, it’s kind of ridiculous. And if Rei-san found out about those, she would definitely be cranky, but she’ll still keep denying she has all those girls love comics.” **  
  
**Mamoru let out a quiet laugh. “You aren't really going to blackmail a priest, are you?” **  
  
“** No, no. I'm saving that for when I actually bring a boy home.” **  
  
**Mamoru suppressed more laughter, shaking quietly with mirth and making his ribs hurt. The tension in him drained away at the release and he had trouble keeping his amusement quiet. It felt good. **  
  
**Yuuichirou looked proud to have earned a laugh. “Here, give me your car keys. I'll drive you home.” **  
  
**He eyed his friend. “This wouldn't be a plot just to drive my Bugatti, would it?” **  
  
**Yuuichirou rolled his eyes. “Come on.” **  
  
**And so Yuuichirou drove him home. To his credit, he did not go crazy behind the wheel, nor did he ask any questions about their attacker, and Mamoru was allowed to doze in the passenger seat. He did not dream, his energy too drained, but he was grateful for the reprieve. He doubted he would be so lucky later that night. **  
  
**Soon, they were at his apartment building, Yuuichirou somehow knowing where he lived. Later Mamoru would wonder about this, but at the moment he was just grateful to be home. **  
  
**Yuuichirou tried to carry him up to his apartment, much to Mamoru’s dislike. **  
  
**He squirmed in the man’s arms, who seemed to hold Mamoru as if he weighed very little. “Put me down!” **  
  
“** Hey, easy there.” Yuuichirou sat him down with great care, smiling. **  
  
**Mamoru pouted at him. “I’m not some damsel in distress.” **  
  
**Yuuichirou was surprised at first, then amused. “No way. Besides, you're not even my type of damsel.” **  
  
“** Hmph.” Mamoru wanted to make some witty retort, but the elevator stopped and the doors opened to a worried Motoki. **  
  
“** Mamo!” Motoki stopped in the middle of rushing to him, hand outstretched, too worried to touch him. “What happened? I tried calling your cell, then Usagi-chan's, and neither of you were answering...” **  
  
**Mamoru soaked in the sight of his boyfriend eagerly, the tousled blond hair and huge blue eyes, having needed to see him after the ugliness that he’d witnessed. And Motoki remembered not to touch him if he looked like a train wreck, remembering Mamoru’s psychometry. Motoki really was wonderful to him in that moment, a real angel. “Just a bit of trouble.” **  
  
“** Oh really.” His angel didn’t look like he believed him, but Motoki took his arm, careful to touch him only through his shirt. “Let's get you inside.” **  
  
**Yuuichirou took his other arm in a similar manner and Mamoru sighed as he was led inside. He protested that he was fine, but the two of them wouldn’t let go until he was in bed. He grumbled irritably, unable to contain his displeasure at being babied. **  
  
**It was still nice to know they cared, though, even if it was a little irritating. **  
  
“** Now, tell me what happened?” Motoki demanded as soon as Mamoru was on the sheets. **  
  
**Yuuichirou tried to explain, squirming awkward. “Ah, there was this guy stalking me, and Mamoru-san helped me ditch him.” **  
  
**He was obviously trying to help Mamoru by not telling the whole truth, but he didn’t think it would work. Motoki was looking at Mamoru, clear disbelief in his expression. **  
  
**Mamoru sighed. “I found out something... upsetting.” The heart of the matter, for Motoki, was why he looked so drained and disturbed. He didn’t want Motoki to know the whole truth about his vigilante activities--not now and possibly not ever. **  
  
**Yuuichirou patted his leg. “I should be getting back, I’m a little worried about the girls.” **  
  
“** I’ll see you around,” Mamoru assured, thankful for the distraction. **  
  
**His friend grinned, full of memories and mischief. “Definitely.” He smiled at Motoki before seeing himself out. **  
  
**Mamoru sighed once he heard the door closed, leaning against Motoki subtly. He would have to introduce Yuuichirou and Motoki properly later. Now, he just wanted to rest and be with his lover. **  
  
**Safe to touch him now, Motoki lay down next to him, cuddling. “You don't want to talk about it.” **  
  
“** I feel like I just watched Mom die again,” he answered very softly, shaking his head. **  
  
“** Oh Mamo…” Eyes wide with concern, Motoki tilted his face up. **  
  
**They exchanged a tender, brief kiss and Mamoru sighed comfortably. Motoki went on to place other soft kisses on his cheeks and brow before resting their foreheads together. **  
  
**Mamoru remembered when Motoki had first done that, when they were very small, and the memory eclipsed all of the recent visions of Endymion’s life. He tightened his arms around Motoki, warmth swelling in his breast. **  
  
**This was his life. He only wanted _this_ life, and he didn’t want visions of any other life. **  
  
**Stalker jumped up to rest on his pillow nearby, completing their little family as he curled up beside Mamoru’s head and began to purr. Mamoru closed his eyes and was eventually lulled into a light sleep. **  
  
**TBC. **  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to kill off another Shitennou. We will say, however, that the fact that Yuuichirou and Nephrite were in the same chapter together is very significant.


	7. Ryo

Chapter Seven: Ryo **  
  
**000 **  
  
**The afternoon started like any other. Nothing at all peculiar had happened in awhile, though the news still periodically talked about Senshi and Tuxedo Mask sightings, made harder now that their popularity had grown and young people dressed up as them. There were more false sightings than actual ones. **  
  
**They were hanging out at the arcade during Motoki’s shift, when a boy walked in through the sliding doors. **  
  
**Mamoru was immediately interested because of his uniform. It was the brown and green uniform boasted by the Mugen Academy, a very popular and elite school in the area. Though relatively new, it combined college, high school, and elementary all in its large building. **  
  
**The boy was short for his age, near fourteen Mamoru guessed, slender and almost fey like. His large eyes seemed to focus immediately on Ami. **  
  
**Ami did not notice him. She was very concentrated on playing the Sailor V game with Usagi. But Mamoru had come to the conclusion that when it came to Usagi, her fellow senshi had trouble seeing anything else. (All except Rei; she may have noticed the newcomer out of some combination of her dislike of men and protectiveness of Usagi. But the Miko wasn’t around at the moment.) **  
  
**The boy watched them and did not interrupt. He looked decidedly nervous, his feet shifting nervously in slightly worn sneakers, knuckles white where he gripped his book bag. **  
  
**Mamoru watched all of this from the counter and suddenly the boy’s eyes broke from their concentration on the blue haired girl and focused on him instead. He didn’t seem nervous at being caught staring; as though he knew Mamoru would be there the whole time. There was no alarm or guilt there, nothing but worry in those large eyes. **  
  
**He radiated power. **  
  
“** Hm.” Mamoru turned his head, speaking softly in Motoki’s ear. “Looks like Reika might have some competition.” **  
  
“** Oh?” Motoki looked at the mysterious boy curiously, evaluating him. “Well, well. He’s cute.” **  
  
**Reika pouted, overhearing them. “Hey! I’m cute.” **  
  
“** You’re too aggressive though,” Motoki informed her mischievously. **  
  
**The redhead just pouted more. “I’m still cuter than him.” **  
  
**Motoki patted her shoulder, laughing. “I like guys, so maybe I'm biased.” **  
  
**Unable to contain himself, Mamoru pretended to glance back and forth between Ryo and Reika, comparing. Just to mess with her. “Hm…” **  
  
“** Some friends you are,” the redhead grumbled. **  
  
“** Aw, poor Reika-chan,” Motoki teased. Reika tried to pin his wrist but he darted away. **  
  
**Mamoru glanced back at the boy and noticed that he had started to get Ami’s attention, only to lose his nerve as the girls put more coins into the machine. **  
  
“** Maybe you should just give up?” Mamoru asked. **  
  
**The boy blushed. “Eh?” **  
  
**Glancing at him again only out of the corner of his eyes, he pretended to address only Reika, but he meant both of them. “You want to talk to her but not enough to go over there. That means something, doesn't it?” **  
  
**The boy stepped closer to answer, voice soft. “I don’t want to disturb her.” **  
  
**Reika blushed, and Mamoru knew that she felt the same. **  
  
**The boy hesitated a moment longer before joining them at the counter, standing beside Mamoru. Reika pouted further, but Motoki was the epitome of politeness and quickly introduced them. “What's your name? That's a Mugen Academy uniform, right? Reika was thinking about attending their college.” **  
  
“** It’s a good school,” the boy answered shyly, as though startled by being asked so many questions at once. “I am Ryo Urawa,” he added with a slight bow, careful not to bang his head on the counter. **  
  
“** Are you a friend of Ami-san’s?” Motoki pressed, almost, but not quite, containing his eagerness. **  
  
**Ryo shook his head quickly. “We aren’t friends really. She beat me on the last national exam.” **  
  
**Mamoru blinked, recognizing Ryo now from the article Usagi had forwarded to all her friends, proudly extolling Ami’s success. But the boy didn’t seem to be there for revenge, even if he did have some power. **  
  
**It wasn’t the kind of power used for offense, anyway. **  
  
“** So you’re here to challenge her or to flirt?” Reika demanded protectively. **  
  
**Ryo blushed charmingly. “Not really. I just… wanted to meet her, I guess.” **  
  
**Reika continued to give him a dirty stare, but Mamoru nodded in understanding. He had been close to the top in his classes as well. **  
  
**Ryo continued to look nervous, however, biting his lip from whatever heavy matter was on his mind. **  
  
“** It’s alright,” Mamoru told him, smiling gently. **  
  
**Ryo only flushed and offered a feeble smile. He was definitely worried about something. It seemed much bigger than a crush on a girl, however. Something was niggling at Mamoru about this. Whatever it was, it was more than Ryo was saying. **  
  
**Which meant that Reika probably didn’t have anything to worry about. Mamoru decided not to enlighten her. **  
  
“** I should be going,” the boy said abruptly, cheeks still red. “It was nice meeting you.” **  
  
**Mamoru nodded. “Nice to meet you too.” **  
  
**With one last look in Ami’s direction, Ryo left the arcade. Mamoru let him, though he was definitely curious. **  
  
“** I think he has more on his mind than just a crush,” Motoki said, noticing it too. **  
  
“** He seemed worried,” Mamoru agreed. **  
  
“** Yeah. Maybe one of us should go after him.” **  
  
“** Humph,” offered Reika grumpily. **  
  
“** Reika,” Mamoru murmured reproachfully. No matter how strange the boy behaved, he hadn’t overstepped any bounds, and in Mamoru’s opinion, didn’t deserve the scorn. **  
  
**The budding archaeologist folded her arms. “You can go after him if you want. I'm not stopping you.” **  
  
“** Sulky.” **  
  
**Reika continued to pout until Ami chose that moment to look over and smile at them. Mamoru knew the smile was directed to all three of them, but it made Reika obviously happy. She stood up straighter and offered a little wave, her pout vanishing as if it never was. **  
  
“** Not feeling so insecure now?” Motoki teased. **  
  
“** She’s mine,” Reika said simply. **  
  
“** Okay, but does she know that?” **  
  
“** Not yet…” **  
  
**Motoki and Mamoru exchanged knowing looks, both trying not to laugh. **  
  
“** Laugh all you want,” their friend grumbled. **  
  
“** I'm surprised that you're waiting so long,” Mamoru confessed. Other than sharing a dance with her at Princess D’s party, Reika had been pretty contained. It was unusual for her. **  
  
“** She's young. I'm being careful.” **  
  
“** It’s sweet,” his boyfriend said. **  
  
“** It’s unusual,” Mamoru corrected bluntly, not falling for it. He agreed that Ami was young, but he didn’t think Reika was as concerned about that as she claimed to be. Or found it hard to believe. He loved Reika a great deal, but when she was distracted by a pretty girl, she didn’t often let her head do the thinking. “Also, you know that she’s her own person. She doesn’t belong to you. She’s not a designer purse.” **  
  
“** I know that.” **  
  
“** Just checking.” **  
  
“** Anyway.” Reika rolled her eyes. “Kid's long gone, we'll never find out what he was worried about. I'll see you two lovebirds later.” **  
  
**Mamoru rolled his eyes. She could flee for now, but he would figure out what her intentions toward Ami were. “Bye.” **  
  
**She kissed both he and Motoki on the cheek before sauntering out. If Ami noticed, he couldn’t tell. **  
  
**Motoki sighed. “She's always strange when she's in love.” **  
  
“** That’s one word for it.” He still remembered Reika’s first love. **  
  
**One day, early in their friendship, Reika had come to school with a bouquet a flowers for a girl in another class. She handed them over, very charmingly for an eleven year old, with a pretty speech like something out of a shoujo manga. This incident had earned stares from the entire school and Reika had gotten a stern talking to from the school officials. The girl apparently had her parents transfer her to another school and Reika was effectively ostracized by the rest of the school. **  
  
**Afterwards, she had complained how that never happened in the manga she read. **  
  
**The incident had never deterred Reika’s dating, it had only made her sneakier. **  
  
**His boyfriend smiled. “Lust?” **  
  
“** I was thinking more crazy,” Mamoru said, amused. **  
  
**Motoki giggled and shifted closer, bumping his hip lightly against Mamoru’s with a coy smile that contained a whole world of suggestiveness. **  
  
**Mamoru held in a shiver. Thoughts of the mysterious boy fled his mind for the time being. “Unazuki still has the next shift?” **  
  
“** Mm-hm.” **  
  
“** Want to come over?” **  
  
“** I’d love to.” **  
  
**Motoki clocked out as his sister walked in and Mamoru drove them home. **  
  
**It was easy to think of it as their home now, despite the fact that Motoki had yet to properly move in. Instead, his stuff trickled in with him over time. Despite having discussed it, he still seemed shy about it, so instead of making a big show of it he tried to be subtle. As though Mamoru would notice and get angry. **  
  
**He really didn’t mind, and if Motoki was nervous he wouldn’t push him. Instead he would smile and make room in his closet for Motoki’s clothes when he wasn’t looking. **  
  
“** Want dinner?” Mamoru asked as he unlocked the door. **  
  
**Motoki smoothly caught up Stalker before he could attack Mamoru’s legs. “Of course. Ramen?” **  
  
**Mamoru smiled. “Alright. I’ll help slice the vegetables.” **  
  
**Mamoru nudged him out of the kitchen when he tried to follow, shaking his head. “Sit, play with the cat.” **  
  
**The blond gave him one of those fond, acquiescing looks. “As you wish. Okay Stalker, let's see if we can find some of your toys...” **  
  
**He disappeared into the other room with the troublesome feline and Mamoru got to work on their meal. He fished vegetables and some shrimp out of the ‘fridge and proceeded to defrost them while preparing the noodles. **  
  
**He heard noises coming from the sitting room, but didn’t think anything of it. Stalker could get very excited when he was played with, including almost-somersaults and jumping on and off of tall pieces of furniture. **  
  
**Then he heard Motoki gasp. “Stalker, no! You’ll hurt yourself!” **  
  
**Mamoru wasn’t startled by this either. The cat would break glass just out of curiosity. He sometimes wondered why his pet didn’t have a higher sense of self-preservation. He even liked to play in _water_. **  
  
“** Naughty baby,” Motoki went on in a softer tone. “Mamo, since when do you use swords in your martial arts competitions?” **  
  
**The question struck him as unusually bizarre. “Swords? Toki, you know they won't let us use anything but bokken in the ring!” Motoki hadn’t taken martial arts classes with him, but his friend had gone to all his tournaments, and had listened to Mamoru talking about it for years. **  
  
“** Hence why I'm surprised you have one in your closet, love.” **  
  
**Mamoru frowned. He’d forgotten that he’d put Jadeite’s katana in his closet after keeping it. He had felt compelled to have it restored, but hadn’t thought much about it again since. “Oh.” **  
  
**Briefly, Mamoru pondered on the bizarreness of having two separate lives. Motoki finding the katana seemed dangerously close to having the two converge. **  
  
“** Was it some bizarre gift from Keiji-san?” **  
  
“** Not exactly…” He couldn’t tell Motoki the truth. Maybe someday. Not now. **  
  
“** Stalker thought it was a toy,” Motoki informed him. **  
  
“** I’ll have to move it,” Mamoru promised. **  
  
“** I can probably get you a good deal on a katana stand.” **  
  
“** No thanks, I'll just stick it on a shelf.” It wasn’t that important anyway. The resemblance Jadeite and Motoki had was probably what had compelled him into keeping it in the first place. He stubbornly didn’t want to admit that Endymion’s memories played a part in the decision as well. **  
  
**Mamoru was becoming a bit irritated by Endymion’s intrusive memories. Instead of getting the questions about his identity answered, more were just being piled to the list. It was irrational, but he blamed the long dead prince for the confusion. **  
  
**He called Motoki to dinner shortly after, Stalker joining them at his little food dish, decorated with small fish. Motoki had picked it out. **  
  
“** So I'm not going to hear the entire story behind that sword, am I?” Motoki asked between bites. **  
  
“** Nope,” Mamoru answered. First and foremost, he had to keep Motoki safe. Telling him now was out of the question. Motoki pouted, which compelled him to add, “It doesn’t matter.” **  
  
“** If you say so, master.” **  
  
**Mamoru stuck his tongue out at him, the childishness making his lover giggle. **  
  
**The minute tension relaxed and Motoki forgot the katana for the time being. Mamoru watched him eating and making small noises of appreciation. **  
  
**Motoki noticed him looking and blushed. “Hm?” **  
  
“** I’m glad you’re feeling better.” His boyfriend looked much better since they had started almost living together. The shadows under his eyes were gone and he was much livelier than he had been before. Mamoru felt good knowing he was the source of Motoki’s happiness too. **  
  
**Motoki smiled. “You too.” **  
  
“** Hooray for us.” **  
  
**They finished up eating and, noting that Motoki looked tired, swatted his hand away when he reached for the dirty dishes. **  
  
“** No. Go to bed.” **  
  
“** But you cooked dinner. Let me help with the dishes.” **  
  
**Mamoru shook his head. “I didn’t work.” **  
  
**Motoki smiled fondly again. “Alright, love.” **  
  
“** Good boy.” **  
  
**Motoki disappeared down the hall to their bedroom and Mamoru cleaned up fairly quickly, having not made much of a mess. He finished and turned out the lights, heading in the direction his lover had gone. **  
  
**He found Motoki on the bed, lying down above the covers and only wearing one of Mamoru’s shirts. His hair was still damp from a shower. **  
  
**Mamoru smiled fondly, noting how the blond was already mostly asleep. **  
  
“** Mamo,” the other man murmured, spreading his legs invitingly. **  
  
**Carefully not looking at what was being offered, Mamoru leaned down to nuzzle Motoki’s ear. “Sleep.” **  
  
“** Y’sure?” Motoki purred. **  
  
“** Mm-hm.” He carded his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair soothingly, seeing that it was mostly dry. **  
  
**Motoki smiled and cuddled against his chest as he fell asleep. “Love you.” **  
  
“** I love you too, silly.” **  
  
**- **  
  
**Later that night, long after the sun had gone down and the air had cooled its summer heat, Mamoru was drawn out of his apartment. Not as Tuxedo Mask, but by his abilities nonetheless. There was something he needed to do, and he needed to be himself to do it. **  
  
**Mamoru followed the feeling until he found himself outside of Ami’s apartment building, and to the familiar figure who stood outside it. “Still don’t want to disturb her?” **  
  
**Ryo stopped pacing in front of the building, but he did not seem surprised to see the older man. “Yes.” **  
  
“** They why do you keep coming by?” **  
  
“** Because I can't just do nothing.” Ryo looked desperate and upset, eyes worried. “I'm just not sure if anything can be done.” **  
  
“** Sounds like you're going to need to make a decision.” **  
  
**Ryo hesitated then seemed to finally make up his mind. “You'll be there too, when it happens.” **  
  
**Mamoru raised an eyebrow. “When what happens?” **  
  
“** You and the Sailor Senshi will be attacked. You'll try to protect Sailor Moon and will be hurt almost mortally.” Mamoru frowned and the pretty boy flushed. “I apologize, that was very blunt.” **  
  
“** Hm…” It wasn’t a threat. Not only was the boy particularly unthreatening, but it wasn’t phrased as a threat, despite the bluntness. Ryo was trying to warn him. **  
  
“** Step to the right,” Ryo tried to warn him then. “A bird is about to take off.” **  
  
**Mamoru was amused, having already figured out Ryo’s power. He didn’t need proof. **  
  
**He didn’t move. Instead, he gave a short whistle. The bird took off and its droppings landed on his shoulder. **  
  
**Ryo winced sympathetically, but Mamoru wasn’t bothered. He watched in amusement as two more birds burst from their hiding places to harass the first bird. **  
  
**Ryo smiled as he caught on. “They answer to you.” **  
  
“** Sometimes. Depending on their mood.” Mamoru used a hankercheif to wipe off his shoulder, watching as one of the birds landed on Ryo’s shoulder and raked its beak through the boy’s hair. **  
  
**Ryo giggled, his whole face lightening. “That’s so cool.” **  
  
“** And you can see the future.” The other bird rested on his shoulder. **  
  
**Ryo was careful not to disturb the one on him. “Yes. This latest vision... I see you and the Senshi there quite clearly.  Moon, Mars, Mercury, Sailor V, and a fifth girl I haven't seen on the news yet. When you're hurt, your identity is revealed to them. Sailor Moon cries and her tears turn into a stone, which chases the villains away, but not before they take you with them.” **  
  
**Mamoru frowned. “The problem with changing things is you can never be sure of the side effects.” He’d seen the movies, read books on time theory. Time travel really didn’t work out. **  
  
“** I know. The change could have multiple outcomes and I won't know until it's about to happen. I have no idea why this vision came to me so soon.” **  
  
“** Hm.” **  
  
**Ryo smiled weakly. “Maybe I was meant to warn you and not Ami-san.” **  
  
“** Maybe.” **  
  
**The boy glanced up at the building again with a sigh. “Other than showing up there myself, warning you and the girls seems like the only thing I can do.” **  
  
“** Don't show up,” Mamoru said firmly. “The people that we're dealing with would kill you and quite possibly enjoy it.” **  
  
“** I could help,” Ryo argued. **  
  
“** And get yourself killed for it.” **  
  
“** But…” **  
  
“** No,” Mamoru said more firmly. **  
  
**Ryo’s voice was soft. “It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as you're--you and the girls are safe.” **  
  
“** Touching but still no.” Mamoru turned his attention to the birds. **  
  
**The one on Ryo’s head pecked his ear lightly, making boy flinched. “What if I have another vision?” he tried one more time, plaintively. **  
  
**Mamoru twisted his wrist, smoothly producing a simple business card. “You can leave a message at this number.” It was the voicemail on the Piffle Princess line Kenji had given him. No one would notice or care if he received a strange message there. More importantly Motoki would never hear it. **  
  
**Ryo’s shoulders drooped, but he took the embossed card nonetheless. **  
  
“** And be careful,” Mamoru warned firmly. **  
  
“** Alright,” the boy agreed shyly. “Good luck, Mamoru-san.” **  
  
“** And to you too.” **  
  
**Ryo flushed some more and turned to go. Mamoru watched him thoughtfully until he was out of sight. **  
  
**- **  
  
**TBC.

 


End file.
